Conner's first chance
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: The time has finally come where Batman manages to find out who Superboy's parents really are. The results are shocking. Furthermore Batman has completed the de-aging serum so what will happen to Superboy as he is turned into a seven month old baby? as his mind had already digressed before the change? (Warning married three-some) (sequel to Responsibility)
1. DNA doesn't lie

Superman was sitting on the couch in Mount. Justice with Conner on his lap fast asleep with one hand gripping Superman's "S" shield while the other was curled up on Conner's own chest. Conner was laid on Superman's lap like you would cradle an infant or a very young child, so he was laid sideways on Superman's lap with his head in the crock of Superman's arm and facing Superman as he slept. Superman was rocking back and forth slightly to keep Conner asleep as he had suffered nightmares a lot that night causing him to be very moody that day until Superman turned up and cuddled him on the couch while watching an old Disney movie before the boy fell asleep.

It had been a month since Superman's parents had arrived at Mount. Justice to spank him, he realised that day that what he had done was wrong and had visited Superboy/Conner/Kon-El at Mount. Justice every night before going home, unless he was away on a mission then he made sure to call or text Conner when he arrived home. On the weekends Clark Kent would arrive at Mount. Justice and he would take Conner around Happy Harbour to places that fathers would take their sons, only if they were a lot younger, like the fair and such. Batman was still working on isolating the DNA in Superboy's blood but had put that on the back burner for now as Superman had agreed to allowing Batman to de-age Superboy to his correct age after discussing it with both his parents and Superboy. The team was all for it as well, if slightly sad that they would be loosing one of their closest friends. But Superman and Batman had declared that once Conner was de-aged they would be getting a new team mate's, Superman's cousin to be exact along with Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), Troia (Donna Troy) and Batgirl (Barbara Gordon).

Conner snuffled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Superman causing the man to chuckle slightly as he cuddled his son closer running his hand along the boys back to keep him calm, but when Conner began to whine in his sleep and started trembling Superman resumed rocking his body slightly and started humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby. Conner soon settled down and Superman stood trying not to disturb the boy before laying him on the couch and going in search of Batman to see how he was getting along. 'Hay Bruce,' Superman said as he strode into the lab at Mount. Justice. Batman just grunted in acknowledgement before resuming his work. 'Hows it going?' Superman asked sitting opposite Batman.

'Atom and Flash are coming by later to help with the finishing touches to the serum. It should be ready within a week,' Batman added looking at Superman for the first time since the man entered. 'Where's Conner?' he asked concern showing slightly, but only because Superman knew his lover well; in-fact he knew both of his lovers relatively well and he was proud of that fact.

'Fast asleep in the TV room. He has slept for the last twenty minutes,' Superman replied moving around the table to stand behind his bat before massaging the bat's tense shoulders.

'Mmmm, Clark I don't have time for this. I've tried to isolate the DNA in Conner's blood again. I'm just waiting for the results,' Batman sighed as he lent into the massage his lover was providing him with.

'Well if you're waiting for it you have a few minutes then don't you?' Superman asked kissing the side of Bruce's neck as he lowered the cowl. Batman moaned lightly only to have it cut short when his computer pinged. . . three times.

'Well that can't be right,' Batman said as he pulled his cowl back on leaving Superman to whimper in need. Batman ran the DNA test again but it came up the same again and Batman turned pale before turning to Superman. 'We need Diana here now!' he yelled and Superman contacted her immediately.

* * *

Thirty minutes, and an awake Superboy, later Wonder Woman was stood in the lab watching Batman, with his cowl off, pacing back and forth while Superman rocked Superboy while holding him on his hip like the teenager was nothing more than a toddler. But everyone had noticed that the more Superboy and Superman spent together the more child like the teenager became he had even had to start wearing pull ups during the night because he could no longer control his bladder while he was sleeping. Even during the day he got stressed if he was left on his own for more than five minutes and it was taking the toll on the team who had to be around a lot more than they should have had to be.

Finally Superman broke the silence while keeping up his rocking motion to the still sleepy Superboy. 'You know it's possible for a child now a-days to be able to have more than two parents?' Batman asked as he stopped pacing and stood in-front of the three other people in the room with his hands spread out on the table in-front of him.

'Well of course. I mean it's rare still but yes we know it's possible. I mean if we ever had children the child would have the three of us as parents,' Wonder Woman replied smirking at her two lovers.

'We may not have to wait very long,' Batman mumbled.

'What do you mean Bruce?' Superman asked stopping his rocking motion causing Superboy to whine which started Superman up again. Batman took a deep breath before passing Wonder Woman a print out of Superboy's DNA, Wonder Woman gasped and tears filled her eyes.

'How did they know?' she asked.

'We have been to obvious on the filed always going straight for each other when we're in danger even if other's are closer,' Batman replied looking at two with tired blue eyes and Wonder Woman gasped before looking at Superboy's eyes and then back at Batman again.

'He has your eyes Bruce,' Wonder Woman whispered making both men look at the sleepy boy and both pairs of eyes widened when they noticed that yes his eyes were more Bruce Wayne blue eyes then Clark Kent blue eyes. 'He has your hair style to,' she added.

'And Bruce's attitude,' Superman added before receiving odd looks from the two other adults. 'Before his age started regressing,' Superman elaborated.

'Actually now I think about it he did yes,' Wonder Woman said with wide eyes.

'And he has Diana's nose, smile and heart. While he has Bruce's eyes, hair and attitude but he looks completely me other wise,' Superman said and the other two nodded.

'Wow I can't believe we have a son,' Wonder Woman said looking at the teen with awe as he gripped to Superman.

'Hay Conner did you hear that?' Superman asked looking down at the clone who was looking more and more awake as time went on.

'What?' Conner asked curiously as he took his head from Superman's shoulder and cocked it to the side like a puppy.

'You have three parents kiddo,' Superman replied and Conner's eyes widened.

'Three parents?' he asked in awe.

'That's right two daddies and a mommy,' Superman replied and Conner smiled.

'Where?' he asked jumping up and down slightly like a toddler would do.

'Right here,' Superman asked looking at Batman and Wonder Woman causing Conner to do the same, he pointed at them and looked at Superman with a questioning look. 'That's right. Do you want to go to mommy for a bit? My arms are killing me,' Superman asked smiling at the boy.

'OK,' the boy said before reaching for Wonder Woman who resumed the same position Superman had been in for the last hour almost.

'Hello sweetie,' Wonder Woman cooed.

'Mommy,' the boy said smiling before cuddling into her shoulder.

'When will the de-age serum be complete?' Wonder Woman asked looking at Batman.

'In a week,' Batman replied. 'For now we need to tell the others,' Batman said and with a swish of his cape, and a replaced cowl, he exited the room.


	2. Telling everyone

The Original seven, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, The Atom, Wonder girl, Batgirl, Troia and Young Justice stood or sat in-front of Batman as Superboy was once again in Superman's fast asleep for the third time that day. 'What's all this about Bats?' Flash asked from him spot in the kitchen with Wally eating some fish and chips that the Flash had picked up their way to Mount. Justice. 'I mean I was coming down with Ray later today couldn't this have waited until then?' he asked while stuffing the last of his chips in his mouth.

'I have called you all here because I have managed to isolate the DNA in Superboy's blood,' Batman replied causing everyone to pause and turn to look at him.

'In other words you know who Conner's other parent is?' Robin asked with a grin and Batman shifted slightly, it was unnoticeable unless you were a bat, an Amazon or a Kryptonian.

'Yes and no,' Batman replied.

'What do you mean yes and no?' Green Arrow asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked up from polishing his arrows with Artemis.

'Superboy does not have only two parents. He has three biologically,' Batman replied and again everyone paused as they started at Superboy to Batman and back to Superboy again unsure if this was a joke or not.

'Well biologically now a-days it is possible but it is really rare. I mean obviously not when cloning but in normal conception it is, mainly because people prefer to be in couples and not more,' Flash replied scratching at his chin in thought.

'But then who are the other two parents?' M'gann asked curiously looking at the sleeping Superboy who was just waking up again and started whining.

'Papa! Mama!' he whined looking around the room until his sights landed on Batman and Wonder Woman and smiled before wriggling in Superman's hold.

'Whoa! Hold up kiddo!' Superman cried in alarm nearly dropping the boy.

'But I wan' mama and papa, daddy,' Conner pouted.

'I know you do kiddo but Batman's talking you need to wait a moment OK?' Superman asked and Conner nodded his head sadly, his mental state may have degraded to that of a small child but he still understood what people said to him.

'To answer your question Miss Martian, Clark will you put Superboy down?' Batman asked and Superman complied, the clone stood looking confused at his father who just smiled at him.

'Go to papa,' Superman said and Conner grinned before bounding over to Batman in one leap.

'Papa,' he said before burrowing under Batman's cape, Batman smirked and patted the clone on the back.

'Go to mama,' Batman finally said and Superboy bounded over to Wonder Woman who picked him up and sat him on her hip like Superman had previously been holding him.

'I knew it,' Robin whispered grinning happily until his face fell and turned concerned. 'But how did CADMUS know that you three were together?' Robin asked causing everyone in the room to freeze again before all turning to Robin.

'Say what?' Kid Flash asked as the rest of Young Justice looked at Robin surprised.

'What? Those three have been together for two years,' Robin replied and the team's eyes widened. 'You guys didn't know? Well your mentors did!' Robin said his own eyes wide.

'Yes well. Flash, Atom are you ready to complete the serum?' Batman asked.

'Oh sure bats,' Flash said speeding off to the lab.

'Of course Batman,' the atom replied walking alongside Batman talking to him about the serum.

'Where Papa going?' Conner asked looking at his other father's retreating back.

'He's going to the lab to complete your de-ageing serum,' Wonder Woman replied. 'Now why don't we all change into our swimming gear and go out onto the secluded area onto the beach?' Wonder Woman asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

'Come here then scamp and let's get you changed,' Superman said taking Conner into his arms once again.

'I'll grab your trunks Clark, do you still have some at the Watch Tower? After the shower incident?' Wonder Woman asked and Superman nodded his cheeks slightly red.

'Bruce does to,' Superman added and Wonder Woman nodded before using the zeta beam to beam her to the Watch Tower.

* * *

Superman slowly walked to Superboy's room talking to him all the way about how he was in the process of moving to Wayne Manner, even though he was still going to work at the planet in Metropolis as it was only a two-hour drive each way, it would mean that Clark would have to do shorter days if he drove but he was in the process of telling Perry who he really was so he could get away with flying to work everyday. Lois already knew and so did Jimmy.

'Papa, mama and I are also working on making you a nice sturdy crib, Grandma and Grandpa Kent are writing down everything they can think about how I acted as a child and how they coped to help us out. Alfred is doing the same for papa and even grandma Hippolyta is writing to mama about how she acted as a child. How would you like your bedroom decorated?' Superman asked as he placed Conner on the bed and the boy proceeded to remove his shirt, shoes and pants while Superman located the boy's black swimming trunks that had red "S" shield's all over them.

'Blue an' black an' red,' Superboy replied as he removed his black boxer's to replace them with the swimming trunks.

'OK. I'll remember that,' Superman smiled as Superboy grabbed a bag to put his towel, sunglasses, wet wipes and spear shorts into it before putting his black flip-flops on his feet and following his father out of the door only to bump into his mother in the hall way.

'Mama,' Conner smiled.

'Hello sweetie,' Diana smiled before kissing his cheek making him blush slightly but smile none the less. 'Here's your stuff Clark. I dropped Bruce's off in the lab with him and he said he'd join us once he was done in the lab. Alfred is babysitting today so we should be OK for a few more hours,' Wonder Woman said before walking off to the girls locker room.

'Well back to your room kiddo,' Superman laughed.

* * *

Soon everyone was outside in the sunshine, Wally had rushed off and brought some buckets and spades which Conner immediately started playing with while all his friends played in the water or berried each other in the sand.

Today had been a good day, Diana, Bruce, Clark and Dick all hopped nothing would change. But they knew that was optimistic. But they could only hope.


	3. Missing mama, dada and papa

Conner yawned widely and opened his eyes, he realised he was in his room at Mount. Justice, the teenager rolled out of bed and whimpered when he hit the floor before getting up and opening his bedroom door. 'Mama?! Papa?! Dada?!' he called out as he waddled out of the room and into the hall. His pull up was soaked through and hanging down lowly needing to be changed. The teenager soon realised his parents weren't coming for him to he sat down in the middle of the hall way and started crying. . . loudly. It wasn't long before he heard someone running towards him and he looked up to see Robin. . . or Dick as the team now knew him to be.

'Hay what's the matter Con?' Dick asked as he crouched in-front of the crying teenager.

'Mama? Papa? Dada?' Conner asked sniffing loudly tears still falling down his cheeks.

'Oh baby, they had to go on a mission, they'll be back later,' Dick cooed as he ran his hand through Conner's hair. Conner nodded his head and stood up again and Dick noticed how much his Pull up was sagging. 'Let's go and get you out of that and into some boxers and then I can get you cleaned up and then how about we have some apple pie and ice cream?' Dick asked as he took Conner's hand and led the clone back to his room.

'Pie?' Conner asked his face lighting up.

'Yes apple pie,' Dick replied smiling as he helped Conner out of his wet jeans and then got Conner to remove the pull up while he ran the bath and looked for some boxers.

Soon Conner was in the bath with bubbles and a rubber duck that Dick had brought the other day, it was a Superman rubber duck. Dick had also brought a Batman duck and a Wonder Woman duck as well, both of which were floating in the water not to far away. Dick heard a knock on Conner's bedroom door. 'I'll be back in a minute Conner,' he said and got up opening the door to reveal M'gann. 'What can I do for you Megan?' Dick asked.

'What are you doing in here Dick?' M'gann asked at the same time causing the two to laugh.

'To answer you question Conner woke up and couldn't find his parents so sat in the hall way and cried. I heard him and found him. He really needed to get out of his pull up so I ran him a bath. I'm just waiting for him to finish playing so I can get him out and give him some apple pie and ice cream to help keep his mind off of his missing parents,' Dick replied frowning sadly.

'Oh. Well I came because Superman just called. He said that he and Wonder Woman were in the medical bay at the Watch Tower with Batman. Batman needs stitches and is unconscious but he's OK. They said they'd come back to the mountain when he woke up,' M'gann said and Dick nodded.

'OK thanks,' Dick said.

'Dickie! Me wan' pie now,' a voice called from the bathroom.

'Sounds like you're needed. I'll get the pie and ice cream ready for you,' M'gann said smiling at the sound of Conner babbling in the bathroom.

'Thanks,' Dick replied smiling before walking into the bathroom and helping Conner out of the bath making sure the boy dried himself properly before helping him get dressed in a pair of boxers and a pair of pyjama bottoms with little Superman symbols on them and a t-shirt with little Batman symbols on them with Wonder Woman bed-socks. 'Ready buddy?' Dick asked.

'Yes. Dickie?' Conner asked as he and Dick walked through the halls towards the kitchen.

'Yes?' Dick asked back as he thanked M'gann for putting the pie and vanilla ice cream in a bowl so Dick could feed it to Conner.

'When mama, papa and dada coming home?' Conner asked as he took one mouthful of pie and ice cream. Dick sighed as he slowly fed his, soon to be, little brother.

'I don't know Con, but soon,' Dick said as he stared at the slowly emptying bowl of food.

'Promise?' Conner asked looking at Dick with wide blue eyes that looked far to much like Bruce's. Dick just sighed again, he was worried about Bruce and he didn't need a teenager like Conner worrying as well, the boy would never stop crying. 'Dickie?' Conner asked as he took the last spoon full of food.

'Hmm?' Dick asked looking up at Conner who had a wobbling bottom lip and Dick winced on the inside. 'Hay hay hay. No more tears OK?' Dick asked as he hugged the teenager to him. Conner sniffed and curled his hand into Dick's t-shirt. 'Come on lets go and sit in the TV room with Wolf and put the TV on,' Dick said and Conner agreed so after rinsing out the bowl and rinsing the spoon off Dick took Conner into the TV room where Conner curled up on the floor with Wolf while Tarzan was playing on the TV. Conner was just drifting off to sleep again when the Zeta Beam lit up.

'Recognized Batman A01, Superman A02, Wonder Woman A03,' the computerized voice announced and Conner opened his eyes looking more awake and looking towards the corridor where the Zeta Beam was located.

'Dick?! Conner?!' Superman called out and Conner squealed loudly causing Wolf to groan and glare at the teenager who was now running at inhuman speed to the Zeta Beam, Dick running as fast as he could behind the teenager.

'Dada!' the teenager bellowed before leaping at Superman who caught him and managed to stay on his feet.

'Whoa kiddo! Are you please to see me?' Superman asked with a smile as the teenager berried his head into his shoulder, before the tears started startling Superman and Wonder Woman, Batman was talking to Dick and snapped his head towards the crying teenager in Superman's arms. 'Hay hay hay little man. What's wrong?' Superman asked as he started rocking the teenager from side to side trying to calm him down.

'Left left left,' Conner cried loudly.

'What do you mean baby? You need to talk to daddy so he can help,' Superman said trying to remain calm but it was becoming harder and harder as he slowly started to panic. Dick sighed and rubbed his temples.

'He woke up and the three of you were gone. I think he thought you weren't coming back,' Dick supplied.

'Oh baby no. We had to go on a mission, but we came back sweetie. We'll always come back,' Superman cooed and rocked the boy until he calmed down and just laid exhausted on his father's shoulder.

'Dada,' he sniffed.

'What's with calling me dada all of a sudden kiddo?' Superman asked as the small family made their way to the TV room where the end credits where rolling for Tarzan.

'Fit better with mama and papa,' Conner explained as he lay across all three of his parents with his head on Superman's lap, his torso on Wonder Woman's and his bottom on Batman's. His legs where over Dick's lap and he smiled when Dick tickled his feet making him laugh. 'Tickles Dickie,' Conner giggled smiling widely as he looked down his body at his bother who was smirking from his place next to Batman before he grabbed Conner's legs and removed Conner's socks before tickling his bare feet causing Conner to squeal in laughter. The clone stared wriggling around trying to get away and would have fallen to the floor had Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman not wrapped their arms around him.

'OK Dick I think that's enough,' Batman said and Dick did as he was told before replacing Conner's socks. 'I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. It's a big day tomorrow,' Batman commented and everyone nodded before heading to Conner's room.

'Goodnight my angle,' Wonder Woman whispered kissing Conner's fore head.

'Night night mama,' the boy yawned smiling.

'Good night scamp,' Superman said also kissing the boy's fore head.

'Night night dada,' Conner said again his eyes slowly closing.

'Goodnight Conner,' Batman said also kissing the boy's forehead.

'Night night papa,' Conner yawned again.

'Night little brother,' Dick finished ruffling the sleepy clone's hair.

'Night night Dickie,' Conner said before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Batman and Dick walked towards the Zeta Beam to go back to Gotham for patrol and then to the manner to set it up for the babies arrival tomorrow as well as a press conference before hand. Batman kissed both of his lovers knowing they weren't coming back to the manner that night both staying with Conner. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Alfred is going to baby sit Conner tomorrow while we're at the press conference which is at 3pm at Gotham Hall,' Batman said.

'We know Bruce. Be careful alright?' Wonder Woman asked as she kissed him again.

'I will Diana I promise,' Batman replied before kissing Superman once more to even it out and leaving with Dick.

* * *

An hour later Mount. Justice was silent so Diana and Clark decided to hit the hay. They were sleeping on the floor of Conner's room for the night so that he could see them when he woke.

The two cuddled up together and were soon asleep as well, dreaming of happy times and their boy.

* * *

**A/N- Hi! sorry I was supposed to put this on the first chapter. But I forgot. Anyway, on my last story "Responsibility" which is the prequel to this story, I put on a competition for this story. If you want to enter just look at that story (chapter two) and leave a comment on it. I will read it :) thanks. **

**Reviews are appreciated :) thanks**


	4. He's our baby now

'Conner, Conner it's time to wake up,' a soft voice cooed in his ear as he slowly started to wake up. Conner just whined and turned over facing away from the voice. 'Conner come on sweetie time to wake up now,' the voice continued.

'No wanna,' Conner mumbled into his pillow only to yelp when he was picked up causing his open and to realise he was being held on the hip of his mother.

'Good you're awake. We have a big day ahead of us. Come on papa and dada are waiting for us in the medical wing,' Diana said as she carried Conner to the medical wing on her hip as he played with her hair. Diana smiled as she felt Conner play with her hair, she had been up just after Clark had been and both of them just watched Conner sleep until they realised they should probably get dressed.

Diana was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white vest under a baby pink blouse with sandals on her feet. Clark had come out wearing blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt under a red chequered shirt (Farm boy) she had thought fondly. After he had pulled on his white socks he had even put on a pair of tan hiking boots along with his glasses.

Diana looked at Conner out of the corner of her eye and smiled at his pyjamas which she had noticed the night before. She saw no point in getting him dressed when he would no longer need the clothes after this hour was up. Soon the two arrived at the medical wing and Conner smiled at his other two parents and reached for Bruce, who was wearing a suit (nothing new there). The suit was black with a navy blue silk shirt underneath and a matching silk black tie, on his feet were a pair of black dress shoes. 'I'm sorry buddy but you know I can't hold you,' Bruce sighed and Conner sagged before reaching for Clark who took him and sat him on the bed.

'Morning bud. Now we need you to drink this,' Clark said passing Conner a cup of bright red liquid.

'De-age?' Conner asked looking at his parents, they nodded and he gulped the liquid down, he started feeling drowsy so he laid down and soon his eyes were closing as sleep over took him for the last time as a teenager, well until he grew into one again.

Bruce, Clark and Diana waited on bated breath as Conner's body began to shrink and change, he became younger and younger until he was nothing more than a seven month old baby. He still had a head full of black hair and he still looked like Clark, but he was so small. 'He's gorgeous,' Diana breathed staring at the baby with tears in her eyes.

'That he is,' Bruce agreed removing the clothes Conner had been wearing that morning, including the full pull up. Bruce then passed the stuff to Clark who disposed of the pull up and folded the clothes as he watched Bruce diaper the baby and then pull on a plain white romper, some sky blue socks a red t-shirt with a teddy bear on it and then some blue dungarees. He then pulled out a customized pacifier that had the "S" shield at the front the Batman bat symbol at the back and the "W" shield in the middle.

'Well that's certainly unique,' Diana commented smiling slightly. 'When will he wake up?' she asked looking at the baby who was still sleeping.

'About an hour I think,' Bruce replied before picking the baby up and holding him for the first time since he found out that he was one of Conner's parents. Clark smiled at the sight before remembering something.

'Wait! How are we going to cover up the vanishing of Conner Kent? The sixteen year old?' he asked with worry lacing his voice.

'Although I filled out the documents for the school I had not yet sent them off as there was no need for another three weeks. I would have sent them off today. So really Conner Kent never existed,' Bruce replied as he looked up at Clark who deflated with a sigh and smiled at his lover.

'You always think of everything right?' he asked and Bruce smirked before nodding.

'Now I believe there is an impatient Bat family behind that door along with a young justice team and their mentors,' Bruce said nodding to the door before sitting in a chair with baby Conner still in his arms so Clark went to the door and opened it. Sure enough all the kids were there, including Alfred and the young justice team mentors.

'Has it happened?' Dick asked looking at Clark with wide eyes while holding thee year old Damian's hand.

'It has. Dick, Helena, Cassy, Jason, Steph, Tim, Damian you are now proud older siblings of seven month old Conner Prince Bruce Kent-Wayne,' Clark smiled and the Bat family smiled as well.

'Can we see him?' ten year old Helena bouncing on her heels with a large smile on her face her curly black hair bouncing as she did. Her bright blue eyes were wide and pleading.

'Of course you can,' Clark smiled. 'You guys see him first and then the team can. But be quite he's still asleep,' Clark said and the family nodded before walking in slowly. Dick still had Damian's hand and the assassin trained three-year old was looking slightly grumpy about the fact so Clark swooped down and picked him up. The boys blue eyes widened in shock for a minute before landing on Clark and smiling slightly. The boy's black hair flopped into his eyes a little so Clark smoothed it back. 'You OK scamp?' Clark asked.

'I am fine dad,' the boy replied looking around the medical room before his eyes landed on five-year old Tim and Stephanie who were looking up at Clark with wide blue eyes. Clark sighed because he knew they wanted picking up as well so Clark sat Damian on his shoulder's and picked Tim up in his right arm, the boys black hair was a bit wind-swept and it made the five-year old look adorable, and Steph in his left arm, her blonde hair was tied back in a braid at the back of her head and she smiled happily being in her papa's arms.

Seven year old Jason was running ahead, his black hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were twinkling in delight at the prospect of anther baby the train, of course he disregarded the fact that it would be Clark and Kara training Conner due to his powers and not Bruce.

Finally there was the calmest of the bunch, nine-year old Cassandra. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a pony tail onto the back of her head and her black eyes were gazing around the room calmly as she took everything in, she was holding Alfred's hand as they walked along and the elderly Englishman looked positively thrilled to have another child to take care off.

Finally they reached the bed at the end of the room where Diana was sat watching Bruce rock the small baby from side to side to keep him calm. 'Papa!' Steph cooed wriggling in Clark's arm almost making him drop her. Had it not been for Diana who swooped in and took her from Clark she would have.

'Stephanie you need to be more careful,' Diana scolded.

'Sorry,' Steph replied. Dick walked over to Bruce and stood at his side looking down at the sleeping seven month old baby who was contently sucking on his pacifier and clutching Bruce's index finger.

'Hugh, who would have thought he'd look so cute,' Dick commented looking at the sleeping baby.

'Hay!' Clark cried indignantly as he placed Tim on the floor and then Damian.

'Oops sorry Clark,' Dick said with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked at Clark. Clark just rolled his eyes at Dick and perched on the bed with Diana taking her hand as they both watched the children, and Alfred, gather around Bruce and baby Conner who yawned cutely and opened his eyes.

'He defiantly has your eyes Mater Bruce,' Alfred commented smiling at the small blue eyes looking back at him.

'That he does Alfred that he does,' Bruce smiled before reluctantly passing the baby to Clark who had tears in his eyes as he held his, now baby, boy. The baby cooed at him before gripping hold of his finger in an in-human grip causing Clark to smile.

'He still has his strength anyway,' Clark commented happily as the baby squeezed his finger.

'He still has his memories, that's why he didn't grip my finger as hard as he is yours. He knew he'd hurt me if he did,' Bruce explained and Clark nodded his head and rocked the baby boy for a bit just watching the small pudgy face light up happily. 'Do you want to hold him Diana?' Clark asked the silent mother who had watched both the father cradle the baby boy.

'Of course,' Diana replied and took the baby from Clark who squealed in delight and nuzzled into Diana's chest flinging his little fists around and making little sucking noises with his pacifier until he spat it out and started crying. 'He's hungry,' Diana announced.

'OK everyone out. We'll be home with him shortly. Alfred organise a welcome to the family party for Conner and invite the League only,' Bruce said and Alfred nodded. 'And Red Arrow,' he added at Dick's look.

'Of course sir, very good sir,' Alfred replied bowing before ushering the bat family out.

'Dick please tell everyone else that they will see Conner at the party tonight or on the news feed this afternoon,' Bruce said and Dick nodded before leaving with the others. 'I'll go and get a bottle sorted,' Bruce said standing up.

'No need Bruce,' Diana replied before passing the baby to Clark and removing her blouse, vest and bra before taking the baby back and letting him latch onto her nipple and begin feeding. 'Although there are no men on Themyscira all of our people are made from clay like I was, and everyone takes care of them so all worrier's produce breast milk, regardless of if they had their own child or not. None of us have ever been pregnant due to no men being around but I'm sure we can,' Diana said when she saw her lovers' started looks.

'Makes sense,' Bruce said as he watched Conner nurse happily on Diana's breast.

'Well he seems to be enjoying it anyway.' Clark chuckled as he watched Conner feed hungrily making little contented noises as he suckled.

'Well I didn't make him any breakfast this morning as I thought it might upset his baby stomach,' Diana explained.

'That was a good move,' Bruce agreed and also watched Conner feed.

'So what should he be able to do at this age?' Clark asked.

'Well he may be slightly advanced due to still having his memories so we're going to have to see,' Bruce replied as Diana burped Conner before moving him to her other breast to finish his feeding. All three parents were happy as could be that their little boy was finally that, their little boy; and not a baby trapped in a teenagers body because of CADMUS.

* * *

**A/N- If you want to know what Conner looks like as a baby look at the cover image. Technically that's baby Superman from "Superman: the animated series" so I thought it would be a good idea :)**


	5. Press confrance

Soon Conner had finished feeding and was wide awake staring around as he did babbling as he pointed to different things. The three parents had learnt the extent of his speech was names of his team members (slightly slurred however) and saying mama, papa and dada. The baby was advanced and it made everyone smile, although he could stand he still had to hold on to something and he couldn't walk yet but he could crawl, and crawl very fast for that matter. He also seemed to understand baby sign language so he could communicate what he couldn't say, like when he was hungry or needed changing or felt dirty. He also had chosen his favorite toy that Dick had made for him, it was a Superboy plushie and Conner was very attached to it. He also had a Robin plushie, a Batman plushie, a Superman plushie and a Wonder Woman plushie that were always close by but he defiantly preferred the Superboy one. 'Conner put your toys away it's time to go,' Diana cooed and the baby smiled before throwing his plushie's into his toy bag and holding his Superboy one close as he yawned slightly. Diana smiled and picked the baby up before seating him in the car seat that Clark had brought. It was blue with red straps and black plastic on the outside, it was comfortable and Conner fell asleep as soon as he was seated so Diana tucked a black blanket around him that had the "S" shield on it, Dick had also made it as a present for baby Conner.

'Hay ready to go?' Clark asked coming into the Medical Wing and raised an eyebrow when Diana monitored for him to be quite, and that was when he noticed Conner fast asleep sucking on his pacifier and chuckled before picking the car seat up and leaving the room with Diana behind him carrying the diaper bag and the toy bag.

Bruce was waiting for them by the Zeta Tube ready to Zeta back to the cave to get ready for the press conference in Gotham Hall.

'Let's go,' Bruce said and typed in the code to take them straight to the Batcave, as soon they arrived Dick was in-front of him with a smile on his face.

'Hay Alfred's just getting lunch ready,' he said and led the family upstairs into the kitchen where all the kids were waiting for the arrival of the parents and Dick. Alfred was stood at the counter glaring at the children to make sure they didn't sneak any of the food. Of course that didn't stop Jason and Damian from trying and getting their hands smacked with a wooden spoon for their efforts.

'Where's the baby?' Steph asked standing in her chair as if the baby was just hiding out of her sight on the floor.

'Stephanie! Sit down before you fall down!' Bruce cried in shock and the five-year old did so pouting slightly. 'Conner's asleep in his car seat,' Bruce said pointing to the car seat that Clark still had in his hand.

'Sleep? But how will he eat?' Steph asked slightly put out.

'He had milk before coming here,' Bruce explained to the five-year old as he sat at the head of the table with each of his lovers on either side of him.

'If I may Master Bruce, he is old enough for solid food and he should eat as such,' Alfred said and Bruce sighed before nodding and allowed Alfred to place the highchair between him and Clark. A bowl of baby food was placed on the tray along with a baby bottle of water.

'Conner,' Clark cooed as he placed the car seat on the floor and un-tucked the blanket. The baby made a snuffling sound but did not wake. 'Conner,' Clark cooed again and picked the baby out of the carrier causing him to yawn and open his eyes looking at his dada with sleepy eyes but a smile on his face behind the pacifier.

'Dada,' the baby cooed before his stomach growled causing the table to chuckle/giggle. 'Num-num's?' Conner asked cocking his head to the side and looking at Clark.

'Lunch time yes,' Clark replied before placing the baby in the highchair and tying a white bib with farm animals around his neck. Clark fed Conner one spoon fall before eating a bite of his lunch and carried on like that until the baby's bowl was empty. Conner finished sucking the last of his water before scrunching his face up and pointing to his diaper. Bruce sighed and picked the boy up before carrying him out of the room as he was the only one finished.

* * *

He returns twenty minutes later in a new suit and a scowl on his face before passing the giggling baby to Dick who chuckled.

'Papa why did you change?' Steph asked blinking her large eyes at Bruce who just scowled more.

'Ask your brother,' was all Bruce muttered before leaving the room again. Steph turned to Dick who was in stitches by now and almost fell off of the chair along with baby Conner. Clark caught him and passed the baby Conner to Diana.

'Conner, ha, peed, ha ha ha, on Bruce!' Dick cried out between laughs causing the other kids to laugh.

* * *

At two o'clock the kids, Clark and Diana all went upstairs to change and Bruce changed Conner, this time not being peed on. Soon the small family were stood in the hall way by the front door. Bruce was in his black suit with a blue silk shirt and a dark blue tie.

Clark was in a pale blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie with matching dress shoes.

Diana was wearing a long flowing red dress which was backless and draped off of one shoulder leaving the other uncovered, she had matching heels and shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was down and flowing down her back.

Dick was wearing a grey suit with a black shirt and dark blue tie along with black dress shoes.

Helena was wearing a purple dress that reached to just below her knees with black ballet flats and a black cardigan. Her hair was also down with a black Alice Band in her hair.

Cassy was wearing a black dress which reached her ankles with black ballet flats and a light yellow cardigan with matching Alice band in her hair which was tied back in a pony tail.

Jason was wearing a black suit with a blood-red shirt and a black tie with black dress shoes.

Tim was wearing a red suit with a black shirt and red tie with black dress shoes.

Steph was wearing a dark purple dress that reached her ankles with a light purple cardigan and matching ballet flats with a dark purple Alice bang with her hair down.

Damian had a dark green suit on with a black dress shirt and a dark green tie with black dress shoes.

Finally baby Conner had a light red suit on with a red romper that looked like a shirt and bow tie. He had tiny black dress shoes on as well as a little black pacifier and pacifier clip.

All in all they looked very colourful, and slightly amusing.

'Right Dick you remember the plan?' Bruce asked as he picked Damian up while Diana picked up Steph and Clark picked up Tim.

'Wait until Alfred gives the OK then walk into the hall with Conner, pass him to you and then stand with the others. Make sure Jason doesn't swear and make sure Damian doesn't try to kill the reporters,' Dick replied and Bruce nodded. Dick watched as the three youngest where put in their booster seats, Clark sat in the driver's seat with Bruce in the passenger seat and Diana sat in the back of the limo with the kids.

Dick strapped Conner into his car seat and sat in the back while Alfred drove the smaller car to Gotham Hall where Dick waited with Conner until Alfred came out and monitored for him to come in. Dick wrapped Conner up in his black blanket to keep him from being seen until Bruce had him and then walked into the hall. Several reporters tried to get photographs of Conner or tried asking Dick questions causing Conner to whine at the loud noises. Everyone paused when they heard that and then started up even louder causing Conner to whimper. 'Enough!' Bruce shouted and the reporters calmed down but still stared at Dick until he passed the precious cargo to Bruce and then stood with his siblings, keeping his hand on Jason's shoulder while he picked Damian up. 'Now I know you are so desperate to see the child of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince. But before I show him to you there are ground rules! One, like another baby he has sensitive ears so you will not all speak at once, you will hold up your hand and wait until I speak to you! Two, turn the flash's off of your cameras as they hurt my eyes let alone a baby of this age. Three, you will not attempt to get any photographs of him after this interview unless at fund-raising events just as I said about my other children. Understand?' Bruce asked and everyone nodded. Bruce nodded and turned around unwrapping the baby from his blanket and passing the blanket to Clark who held it smiling before Bruce turned around with the seven month old sitting on one arm while the other was around the baby's middle. Camera's immediately went off, but the flash's were off thankfully. Hands immediately shot up for questions. Bruce smirked and pointed to Lois. 'Yes Miss Lane,' he said and she smiled as well before waving at Clark and then asking her question.

'So what's the little guys name?' Lois asked smiling at the baby who was looking at everyone while sucking on his pacifier.

'His name is Conner Prince Bruce Kent-Wayne,' Bruce replied and smiled when the baby giggled before waved at the crowed making the women melt.

'He's going to be a little heart breaker,' someone commented making Bruce's face take on a horrified look before clutching his son tighter.

'If I have my say he will never date! If any man or boy touches my baby boy I will castrate them! If he dates a girl I will make sure he takes care of her but if she hurts him I will personally make her life a living hell!*****' Bruce cried wide-eyed.

'Bruce that's going slightly to far love,' Clark scolded but he also had a horrified look on his face at the thought of his seven month old son dating. Bruce shook himself and looked around the room before pointing to another reporter.

'When's the little guys birthday?' she asked as she tried to look flirty even though everyone in the press knew he was getting married in three months.

'March 21st 2010******,' Bruce responded smiling slightly tickling the baby under the chin causing him to giggle again.

* * *

After an hour at the press conference the kids were getting bored and were fidgeting so Bruce called an end to it and took them all home. No one had a chance to change when they walked into the front room. 'Surprise!' several people shouted startling everyone but Clark, Bruce, Conner, Dick and Diana. The baby laughed and everyone melted on seeing him and some of the girls even had tears in their eyes.

'Welcome to the family Conner,' Bruce whispered in the baby's ear as they looked at everyone gathered in the room smiling happily as they watched how the parents acted with their new baby.

* * *

***blue-heart asked me to put this in and I thought it would be funny so I did. Hope this is what you wanted blue-heart :)**

****I actually looked this up and it's true (remove he spaces)- young justice . Wikia Superboy**


	6. Baby Meeting

**A/N- Hay everyone! I have chosen the friend for Conner, but I decided to have two friends for him. So I would like to thank everyone who voted but I have chosen the daughter of Green Lantern (John Stuart) and Hawkgirl, this was from RobinxZatanna4ever, as well as a child of Hal Jordan, this one was from V. L. Crawford.**

**So thanks again and congrats you guys.**

**Also I believe I forgot to mention this Dick is now Nightwing :)**

* * *

Conner yawned and opened his eyes, the sun was crawling into the room through his blue curtains. Conner smiled before sitting up still gripping his Superboy plushie with his Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin and Superman ones surrounding him. Conner saw the baby monitor on the side-bored near the bed and reached for it. 'Dada!' he squealed into it and giggled a bit before looking up when the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Clark Kent who was in a pair of Batman boxers and nothing else. 'Dada dada dada!' Conner chanted bounding up and down on his diapered bottom and reaching for Clark who walked over and picked the baby up.

'What are you doing up this early Conner? It's only six in the morning, on a Saturday,' Clark groaned before leaving the room and going into his, Bruce's and Diana's room.

'Mama nom-nom,' Conner replied snuggling into Clark's chest.

'You hungry hugh?' Clark asked as he yawned.

'Mmm,' Conner mumbled as he waved his hand around that had his Superboy toy in it. Clark smiled before entering the bedroom yawning and collapsing back onto the bed with Conner on his chest making the other two bed occupants grunt and Conner giggle. 'Mama! Papa!' Conner giggled causing the two to crack their eyes open and stair at the lively baby.

'Conner baby what are you doing up this early?' Diana asked sitting up while Bruce just rolled over and went back to sleep which Clark was in the middle of doing as well.

'He's hungry,' Clark yawned and Diana took the baby to her breast and let him begin to suck while Clark fell back to sleep.

* * *

When Clark awoke again it was to the feel of a body launching itself on top of him causing him to grunt and open his eyes, it was then he realised that the bed was full of all the Bat-children and a giggling baby Conner who was tapping Diana on the cheek to wake her and Damian was tugging on his father's hair to wake him. Bruce grunted and batted the hand away but didn't wake and just started snoring again. Diana sat up and chuckled at the sight before she gave Conner to Clark and the two got out of the bed with Dick and the other kids all jumped and Bruce and knocked him out of the bed and onto the floor. His head popped up and he glared at the children who just laughed and Conner cooed happily. 'Oh you think that's funny do you?' Bruce asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he "glared" at his children who all smiled back at him. 'Well I think the tickle monster might have something to say about that,' Bruce said and the kids' eyes widened before they ran from the room with Bruce running after them in Superman boxers. Clark and Diana rolled their eyes along with Dick before Diana pulled on a robe and Clark pulled on a blue pair of jogging bottoms and the two walked down the stairs with Dick doing cartwheels down the stairs in-front of them.

'Master Bruce! Please put some pants on!' came a shout from Alfred who was staring at Bruce with wide eyes trying not to look down. Bruce blushed before bolting from the room and upstairs to grab some pants. 'That boy! I will never understand the need to run around the Manner with lack of pants,' Alfred cried exparished.

'To be fair Alf you have seen worse,' Dick commented as he sat in his usual place at the table.

'Very true Master Richard,' Alfred sighed.

'What do you mean?' Diana asked as she sat down and Clark placed Conner in his high-chair.

'It was three years ago I believe. Master Richard had not long started living with us. Master Bruce had gone to one of his charity events and spent the night with a woman only to have his clothes stolen by her. Instead of phoning the Manner to get me to bring him some clothes he ran from one side of the town to the other in the nude,' Alfred replied causing Diana and Clark to howl in laughter. 'Needles to say the media had a field day for months after that,' Alfred sighed rubbing a hand across his head.

* * *

After Bruce had arrived with a pair of Batman jogging bottoms everyone started eating and Conner giggled as Clark fed him his baby cereal before he pushed Clark's hand away and grabbed the food in his little fists and put his hand in his mouth eating the food much to the surprise of the family at the table. Conner just giggled and stuck his other fist in his mouth eating that handful of cereal. 'Well it would seem we no longer need to feed Conner, he can feed himself,' Clark said and placed the spoon down letting Conner eat with his hands, Clark did help with the bottle of water however.

* * *

Soon breakfast was finished and Conner was placed in the Bathroom sink for a bath while the older kids had a shower and Damian and Tim had a bath in the same room as Conner and Steph had a bath in her bathroom with Diana helping her bath while Bruce bathed Tim and Damian and Clark bathed Conner. 'What are we doing today Bruce?' Clark asked as he removed Conner from the sink and wrapped him up in a soft Superman hooded towel to dry the baby while Bruce did the same with Tim and Damian, accept they both had Batman ones.

'We need to go to the Watch Tower so we need to take the kids with us,' Bruce responded.

'OK fare enough. Hay when are Kara and Donna moving in?' Clark asked as he placed a diaper on Conner and then a Superman vest. The man then chuckled when he saw the outfit Bruce had laid out for Conner. It was a miniaturized Superboy t-shirt, boots and jeans, along with Superman patterned socks. He also noticed that Bruce had only laid out a vest and jogging pants for both Tim and Damian.

'Kara I believe is moving in next weekend and Donna next month when she finishes her mother's training,' Bruce replied before he placed Tim and Damian in-front of the TV in Bruce, Diana and Clark's room with Ceebeebies on before he walked into the bathroom for a shower. Steph soon joined the boys to watch Ceebeebies and Diana went to check on Cass and Helena. After Conner had moved in Cassy had demanded to be called Cass because of Diana's new prodigee to prevent confusion.

Once Bruce had finished his shower Diana had hers and then Clark had his. Once everyone was clean Bruce knelt in-front of his children, except Dick, and looked at them. 'Now we are all going to the Watch Tower today where Dada, Papa and Mama work. I need you to all be on your best behaviour and you can not call each other by you civilian names. You will all have Superhero names to call each other by OK?' Bruce asked and the kids nodded their heads. 'Good,' Bruce nodded before leading the family down into the Batcave to get ready. Diana and Clark pulled on their costumes along with Bruce and then Batman sat in his chair with Nightwing beside him smiling with a box at his feet. They kind of looked like a scary Santa Clause and Elf. 'Right Helena, your hero will be Falcon,' Batman said and Nightwing handed Helena a suit like Batman's but it was black where Batman's was black and purple where Batman's was grey, she had a plane black cape with no cowl and a purple domino mask that curved up to her eyebrow at the ends. She also had black gloves and knee-length boots and a black utility belt.

'OK,' Helena smiled and went to get changed into her new costume. Batman smiled, he had his cowl down so it was still Bruce's head on show.

'Cass you will be known as Eagle,' Batman said and Nightwing passed the girl a pure black costume that had a yellow Eagle in flight on her chest, kind of like the "W" on Wonder Woman's costume. She also had a utility belt and a cowl that covered the whole of her face with the mouth stitched shut on it and it made Cass smile before she ran off to put it on. 'Jason you will be Blue Jay,' Batman said smiling and Nightwing gave Jason a costume that matched the Nightwing one except the whole costume was Blue Jay blue where Nightwing's was black and had a black "J" on the chest with a blue helmet, he also had black heavy combat boots and a black leather jacket and black utility belt. Jason cheered and also ran off to put his on. 'Steph you will be Pink Robin,' Batman smirked and Steph raised an eyebrow at Batman who just chuckled. 'Just kidding, you will be Ruby Robin,' Batman said and Nightwing handed the girl a purple Robin costume (look at Red Robin) with a black cape and cowl which didn't have ears and a utility belt with black combat boots, she also had black gloves. 'Tim you will be Red Robin,' Batman said and Nightwing passed Tim a red costume with yellow tabs across the front with the "R" on his right breast. He also had black pants over his tights with matching cowl, gloves, cape, boots and utility belt Steph did. 'Finally Damian. You will be the new Robin,' Batman said and Nightwing handed Damian and new and improved Robin costume. Which consisted of black tights, a red tunic, green combat boots with red laces, a green domino mask and a black cape that had a yellow underbelly along with a black utility belt. The four-year old smiled before looking at Nightwing who knelt down to help the boy dress.

* * *

Soon the Batfamily where being beamed up to the Watch Tower where they all stood in awe, except Nightwing, Superbaby, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman who just smirked or smiled. But Batman frowned when he heard someone yelling. 'Zachary Lewis Jordan get back here right now! Jeez whose idea was it to give these two green lantern training rings?!' Hal Jordan yelled.

'I thought it was our idea! Sharon Diana Stewart come here!' John Stewart also shouted before the two Green Lantern's turned the corner chasing two babies who were ridding on green horses from their power rings. The little boy was in-front and was giggling with a miniature Green Lantern costume on with a green domino mask over his eyes he had brown hair with a spit curl on his forehead. The other child was a little girl who was mixed race with green eyes and soft curly orange hair which fell to just below her ear. She had wings growing out of her back and was wearing a Green Lantern version of Hawkgirl's costume.

'What on Earth?' Wonder Woman asked wide-eyed as she grabbed the two little kids as they rode past. Both started crying and wriggling in Wonder Woman's arms but she wouldn't let them go. 'Sharon it's Auntie Di,' Wonder Woman cried and the six month old stopped wriggling and giggled looking up at Wonder Woman before snuggling into her chest.

'Oh thank god!' John cried coming into view and seeing Wonder Woman holding the two little terrors.

'I believe these belong to you two,' Wonder Woman said smiling as she passed the wriggling eight month old to Hal and Sharon to John.

'Thanks Diana, we've tried to catch them for an hour,' John said sagging in relief causing Wonder Woman to smile and chuckle.

'Been giving you trouble?' she asked with a smile.

'They always do when these two get together!' Hal said as he bounced his eight month old stopping him from crying.

'Well how about we add one more?' she asked smiling.

'Who?' Hal asked looking up from his son and noticing Batman and Superman standing there with several costumed kids and a baby who was giggling from Superman's arms. 'Is that Superboy now?' Hal asked looking at the baby.

'Well at the moment he's Superbaby, but yes it is,' Wonder Woman replied.

'He's tiny,' Hal said looking at the boy. 'How old is he anyways?' he asked as he hoisted Zack onto his hip more.

'Seven months. But as these two he's very advanced,' Wonder Woman replied.

'Well shall we take them all to the nursery?' John asked.

'Sure. Although Nightwing will be fine wandering around on his own,' Superman said and Nightwing nodded before heading to the TV room.

'Where's Nightwing going?' Blue Jay asked watching his brother's retreating back.

'Somewhere you are not,' Batman replied before grabbing Blue Jay and Robin before they could make a break for it and go after Nightwing.

* * *

Once the kids were dropped off in the nursery/play room with some hired nannies the adults went about their League duties. Conner, Zack and Sharon babbled to each other happily as they played and laughed and smiled with each other. They knew they would be great friends growing up and nothing was going to change that.


	7. Papa and work

Bruce, Diana and Clark all groaned when the alarm clock went off at five thirty a month or so later. 'No I don't want to go to work,' Bruce grumbled as his lovers got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

'Come on Bruce,' Clark sighed re-entering the room and picking Bruce up and carrying him to the large shower they had in their bathroom. Bruce sighed but showered as his lovers washed their hair and showered as well. When the three finished they all got out and dried each other. Bruce then got dressed into a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with white socks and black dress shoes. Clark was wearing a pale blue suit with a white shirt and black socks with black leather shoes. Diana was wearing a black skirt suit with a light blue blouse and black high heels with her hair tied back into a bun. Clark and Bruce both slicked back their hair and Clark grabbed his glasses before the three made their way downstairs to eat before having to wake the kids for school.

* * *

At six o'clock Dick walked downstairs still in his sleep pants and white wife beater yawning his head off. 'Morning Dick,' Clark chirped happily from his place at the table, Dick just grunted in response. Bruce glared at Clark for being so chipper in the morning and Diana just sighed.

'Master Richard what would you like for breakfast?' Alfred asked as he entered the room.

'Bacon and Eggs please,' Dick yawned as he grabbed himself some apple juice to drink before sitting back down and the adults got up to go and get the rest of the kids.

'We can leave Conner to sleep as he can be fed and dressed when Bruce gets to the office,' Diana said and the others nodded before rousing in the kids. Helena, Cass and Steph jumped up and ran downstairs for breakfast with Tim trailing along behind them. Damian had to be carried by Bruce because he was only four and still a bit tired and Jason had to be dragged from his bed by both Clark and Diana before he would get up.

* * *

At half-six Diana and Clark left to get the jet's to Metropolis and DC so their identities weren't given away. They would both fly from the airport to get to their jobs, as both started at eight. Bruce and Alfred bathed the youngest children while the other's showered and then got them all dressed into their uniforms. Dick was in his Gotham Academy school uniform with his black satual at his side waiting to leave.

Helena, Cass and Jason where in their Gotham Elementary uniform's and Tim was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with black trainers, Steph was wearing a purple dress with pink tights and black shoes, Damian was wearing black jeans with a green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it with green converse on his feet.

* * *

At seven-thirty Bruce had to leave with Damian and Conner, who had just woken up. 'Be good kids and Alfred will pick you all up from school at the end of the day,' Bruce said as he kissed each on the four head before climbing into the car with Conner in his car seat and Damian in his booster seat before driving to Wayne Industries. Conner was cooing and gurgling in his car seat as he played with his Superboy plushie and Damian read a book quietly as they trundled along yawning every now and again. 'You can sleep when we get to my office Damian,' Bruce said when he noticed Damian yawning through the review mirror.

'OK father,' Damian replied before returning to his book, Conner fell asleep again in the car and didn't wake when Bruce pulled into Wayne Industries, Bruce chuckled before opening the boot of the car and pulling out the baby carrier that would strap Conner to his chest. Bruce put Conner into the carrier and then strapped the baby to his chest before pulling his long coat on to cover the baby. Bruce then took the car seat out before grabbing his briefcase and Damian's back-pack before helping the four-year old out of the car.

'Damian can you carry this for me?' Bruce asked passing the car seat to Damian who nodded and took it while Bruce grabbed a-hold of the loop on Damian's back-pack so he didn't lose the boy.

'Good morning Mr Wayne.'

'Good morning,' Bruce replied as he led Damian to the elevator to make it to his floor and to his office.

Once they had made it to the office Damian placed the car seat behind Bruce's desk before climbing onto the couch in Bruce's office and falling asleep. Bruce removed his coat and placed it over Damian before removing the baby carrier and taking Conner out of it so he could place the sleeping baby in the car seat again.

* * *

After an hour Conner woke up and was gurgling in his car seat before Bruce changed him, just missing a projectile pee, and then set up the portable play pen leaving Conner to his own devises with his toys while Bruce worked, but glanced up every now and again to see if Damian was awake yet and to see if Conner was OK. 'Papa!' Conner called smiling widely from his play pen.

'Yes Conner?' Bruce asked looking up from his computer and looking at his baby boy.

'Cuddle?' Conner asked raising his arms. Bruce chuckled before picking the baby up and sitting him on Bruce's lap while the older male cuddled him. Damian came over then and Bruce lifted the boy onto his other knee so he had both boys cuddled into his chest.

There was then a knock at the door and Bruce tried very hard not to groan but refused to put his sons down. 'Come in!' Bruce called and the door opened to reveal an elderly gentleman with a sharp-looking face a head of grey hair and cruel looking grey eyes. 'Mr Peterson what can I do for you?' Bruce asked and the man sneered at the children on Bruce's lap causing Damian to glare at the man but thankfully Conner missed the look as he was playing with Bruce's tie.

'I just had to see if it was true,' the man sneered in a snooty like voice.

'If what was true Mr Peterson?' Bruce asked clearly agitated with the way the man was speaking to him and looking at his sons.

'To see if it was true that you would degrade yourself enough to bring your _children _to work with you,' the man sneered the man children as he glared at the two boys on Bruce's lap. Bruce was fuming now and Conner could sense the emotions flowing from his Papa causing the baby to start to cry.

'Oh no Conner sweetie don't cry,' Bruce cooed and Damian slid off his father's lap so the man could stand up. Bruce threw Damian a thankful look and paced around his office trying to sooth his baby boy who was still screaming.

'Pathetic,' Mr Peterson sneered as he looked down his nose at Bruce and the crying baby.

'Get out now! You are upsetting me and you are upsetting my son!' Bruce snapped and Mr Peterson glared at Bruce.

'How dare you speak to me in such a way! You should respect your elders!' Mr Peterson snapped.

'I do. When they return that respect and you are not earning it. So Get. Out. Now!' Bruce growled as he rocked Conner from side to side as the baby started calming down, but Mr Peterson would not leave and carried on making rude comments and Bruce was getting really pissed off so passed Conner to Damian who cuddled his brother to his chest and left the room to inform Bruce's sectary to call security.

Conner noticed that he was no longer in his Papa's arms anymore and started screaming again causing several people to look out of their door's to see what was going on and where surprised to see Mr Wayne's sectary on the phone to security and Mr Wayne's four-year old son trying to calm down the baby. 'Come on Conner please! Stop crying,' Damian begged but the baby kept crying and Damian was getting a headache and people were begging to complain about the noise.

'Papa! Papa! Papaaaaaaaa!' Conner screamed thrashing around in Damian's arms trying to get away from his older brother. Finally security arrived and removed Mr Peterson and Bruce, hearing his sons distress, ran out and grabbed Conner shushing him as his also picked up Damian and turned to his sectary.

'Could you ask Mr Fox to take my place for today? I am going to take my sons home,' Bruce said and the woman nodded.

* * *

Well that day did not go as well as Bruce had hoped and hoped that next time would be better.


	8. Another New Ward

**A/N I think I may have got the maths a bit wrong when I was working this all out. But just go with the flow please? Also I seem to have changed Damian's age from three to four. So he will remain 4 just because I think his birthday is funny. Because he was born on the 6th day of the 6th month, so I thought if he was born in 2006 it would be funny, in-fact I don't think it was only Damian's :/ sorry.**

* * *

A few months had passed since Conner was turned into a baby and it was now December the first and the Wayne-Kent family were celebrating Dick's 14th birthday. Donna and Kara had finally moved in and Kara had taken on the name Claire as her secret ID. The two were singing "happy birthday" of key on purpose causing everyone to laugh and Dick to growl at them in a teasing manner. Claire was seventeen and Donna was sixteen so both were older than Dick but he didn't care.

'Right presant time!' Clark yelled and everyone sat in a circle around Dick while Clark stood by the table that held Dick's presants. 'Right Conner this one is from you,' Clark said passing the parcel to the nine month old who toddled over to Dick. Dick smiled and took the parcel realising how well Conner was walking now after he started about three weeks ago and was happily running around the manner or toddling about every chance he got.

'Dickie!' Conner cried snapping Dick out of his memories and turn towards the boy.

'Sorry Conner,' Dick said smiling as he picked the baby up and sat him on his lap before taking the presant from him. 'Now what's this?' Dick asked teasingly before shaking it slightly.

'Open open!' Conner chanted happily bouncing on Dick's lap. Conner clapped his little pudgy hands smiling widely at Dick and everyone else in the room with his three little teeth in his mouth, two on the bottom and one on the top. Dick tore the wrapping of off the present to reveal new hacking equipment.

'Oh thanks Con! I've needed to get some new gear!' Dick yelled happily as he looked at the stuff. Conner cooed and snuggled into Dick's arms smiling up at the teen behind his pacifier. Damian then handed Dick his presant and Dick tore into the paper while still holding onto Conner who was watching Dick with rapt attention as the boy opened his presant. Inside was a new computer game that Dick had tried to get his hands on for months. 'Thanks Damian! How did you know?' Dick asked turning to his brother.

'You have been going on about it for months Dick,' Damian replied with an eye-roll, Dick smiled sheepishly before he opened the rest of his presants from his siblings and laughed together as Conner was taken into the other room for Diana to feed him.

* * *

The next day the family where going Christmas shopping, Diana was wearing blue skinny jeans with a long fake fur coat with a Superman/Batman hooded jumper, red snow boots and a Wonder Woman t-shirt.

Clark was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a Batman sweater and a Superman t-shirt along with a blue winter coat and his tan hiking boots.

Bruce was wearing his large black winter coat with black jeans and a black shirt under a superman hooded jumper, he also had a Batman scarf wrapped around his neck and leather gloves on his hands.

Dick was wearing black jeans, a Nightwing t-shirt, black snow boots and his usual green hooded jumper with a black winter coat, green scarf, green gloves and a green winter hat.

Helena was wearing a purple winter jacket with black and purple snow boots. She had purple track suit bottoms on with a matching jacket and a Wonder Woman t-shirt and purple gloves, hat and scarf

Cass was wearing a black winter coat with yellow and black snow boots, a yellow t-shirt with a black tracksuit with a black and yellow hat, scarf and gloves.

Jason was wearing a blue winter coat with black jeans, black biker boots, black gloves, blue scarf and hat, a blue t-shirt with a motor bike on the front and a blue jumper.

Steph was wearing a purple jeans with a matching jumper and a black t-shirt with a cat on the front along with purple and white snow boots, purple hat, scarf and gloves and a purple winter coat.

Tim was wearing red jeans with a matching jumper, red snow boots with a black winter coat and red hat, scarf and gloves.

Damian was wearing green jeans with a red hooded jumper with green and black snow boots. He also had a green hat with a green scarf and gloves as well as a black winter coat and a plain black t-shirt.

Conner was wearing a Superman t-shirt (cape and all) with a pair of blue jeans and Superman socks. He also had a blue winter hat with gloves and scarf as well as a full body snow suit in blue with little black and blue snow boots over it. The baby was happily sitting in his buggy with his hood up and his blanket wrapped around him with his Superboy plushie tucked into the pram next to him.

* * *

Just as the family where passing an ally-way to go the mall they heard a commotion inside so glanced in to see an obese man wearing a well-tailored suit holding a tiny boy, no older than possibly two, by the throat. 'You little bastard!' the man growled spitting in the boys face.

'I sowwy Mistew Gwaves!' the little boy stuttered helplessly as he tried to breathe, but the man had his hand tightly around the little boy's throat.

Clark looked at Bruce and Bruce nodded before Bruce and Dick disappeared and the family carried on walking to the mall like nothing had happened.

'I should never have taken you in you ungrateful little twerp!' the man spat in the boy's face which was starting to turn blue. 'How dare you get caught selling the drugs! How dare you tell the police the bruises came from me! How dare you say I beat you! I do not beat you! I punish you! Because a worthless shit like you deserves to be punished!' The man screamed and the boy gasped for air trying to fight the brute of a man.

Just then a blur of black caught the man's eye and he screamed out in pain as the blur hit his hand causing him to drop the toddler, the boy landed heavily on his side panting for air as the man gripped his bleeding hand. 'Who's there?!' the man screeched as he looked around trying to find the source that had thrown the object at him. The man heard movement and turned back around the face the toddler, only to find the toddler gone. The man turned purple in the face thinking the kid had run off again, that was until several Bat-A-Rang's came at him and pinned him to the wall of the ally-way.

Police sirens were heard in the distance as Batman and Nightwing approached the pinned man who had pissed his pants by now. Batman had the toddler hidden under his cape and could feel the small boy shivering in fear against his chest. 'We recorded the whole of that conversation Mr Graves, so there will be now getting out of it this time,' Batman growled giving the man a bat-glare while Nightwing gave his version of a bat-glare as well.

* * *

Once the Gotham PD had taken the man away and Batman had given them the evidence Gordon turned to the bat. 'Where's the child Batman?' Gordon asked sadly.

'I do not want the child to go to an orphanage,' Batman growled.

'We can't help that. He has no where else to go, and we need to question him,' Gordon said sighing. Batman just glared at the man who almost did not flinch at the stare. 'Well what can we do?' Gordon asked in a calm tone even though Batman could tell he was inwardly panicking.

'Bruce Wayne is a good friend of mine, as you know he funds the Justice League. Ask him if he would take in the child, if he says no, which he wont, then take him to an orphanage,' Batman replied before parting his cape and passing the, now sleeping toddler, over to Gordon and then disappeared into the shadows with Nightwing.

* * *

The Kent-Wayne family where sitting in a restaurant waiting to be served when Dick and Bruce joined them with a shopping bag in hand. 'How did it go?' Clark asked in a whisper.

'Batman told them to ring me and ask if I'd take the boy in,' Bruce responded in a whisper. Diana and Clark smiled and so did Dick and the other children. 'I have already informed Alfred and he has ordered some clothes and such for the boy to be delivered immediately to the Manner,' Bruce added. Just as he finished talking his phone began to ring in his jacket pocket. 'Wayne here,' Bruce said as he answered the phone.

'_Mr Wayne? We have a situation here I was hoping you could come down to the station,_' Gordon replied timidly from the other end of the phone.

'Why? What's happened?' Bruce asked showing panic in his voice even though he was completely calm.

'_I'd rather tell you in person Mr Wayne and not over the phone_,' Gordon replied.

'OK Commissionaire we'll be there soon,' Bruce replied and hung up the phone before Gordon could reply. He then turned to his family who were all watching him and waiting for him to say something. 'Well let's go then,' he said and the family all got up to leave.

* * *

Commissionaire Gordon was trying to get the toddler to talk but he wouldn't say anything all he did was shake and dart his eyes around trying to find an escape route. 'Commissionaire, Mr Bruce Wayne is here,' an officer said entering the room.

'OK. Come on son let's go,' Gordon said and the toddler followed him still trying to find a way to escape. Gordon sat the boy on the plastic chairs in the main hall before walking over to the large family stood in the hall waiting for the Commissionaire to tell them what was going on.

'What's going on Commissionaire? We were Christmas shopping,' Bruce asked before getting elbowed by both Clark and Diana in the ribs. 'Ow!' he growled indignantly.

'Well we got a call from Batman to come to an ally-way not far from the mall. He said a child had been attacked by a large man wearing a business suit. When we arrived Batman and Nightwing had pinned the man to the wall of the ally-way and Batman had the child. After we took Mister Graves away Batman passed me the sleeping child but demanded that he not go to an orphanage. I asked where the boy would go and Batman said to ask you to take him in,' the Commissionaire replied swallowing slightly trying not to show how nervous he was.

'What's his name? Bruce asked softening slightly.

'We don't know. The only thing we can get out of the kid was that he was born on the street's and he parents were murdered about six months ago and he was taken in by Mr Graves but made to live in the yard. We also found out that Mr Graves made him sell drugs and steal things but when he gets caught or doesn't do things right the man beats him. And we got most of that from him being half asleep so he wasn't aware with what was going on,' Commissionaire Gordon admitted as he ran his hand through his greying hair.

'Let me talk to him papa,' Jason said speaking up causing everyone to look at him.

'Why Jason?' Bruce asked kneeling down to the seven-year olds height. Jason just looked at Bruce sadly and then at the boy, Bruce understood what Jason was trying to tell him without words. 'Oh Jason,' Bruce sighed and pulled the seven-year old into a hug.

'What?' Commissionaire Gordon asked looking at the two confused.

'Remember Commissionaire Batman found Jason four years ago on the streets and asked Bruce to take care of him,' Dick supplied and the Commissionaire paled as he had forgotten that, even though he had been the one to sort out Jason's file to give to Batman and Bruce to look through.

Finally Jason and Bruce parted and the two walked over to the toddler who looked up at them with wide fearful eyes. Bruce knelt on the floor so he was eye level with the little boy and smiled at him sadly. 'Hello little one. My name is Bruce Kent-Wayne, but most people know me as just Bruce Wayne. This is one of my sons Jason Todd, he's seven,' Bruce said and pulled Jason forward so he was stood in-front of the frightened toddler.

'Hello,' Jason whispered smiling slightly.

'Hi,' the toddler answered back still unsure of these people as he looked at them and then the large crowed at the end of the hallway talking to the Commissionaire.

'What's your name?' Jason asked still keeping his voice low and keeping as much distance as possible while still being close by, so not the startle the small boy.

'Aawon,' the toddler whispered, because he could feel in his heart that these people could be trusted; and the man. . . Bruce, he seemed familiar to the boy.

'Aaron?' Jason asked softly and the toddler nodded. 'Aaron what?' Jason asked and the toddler screwed his face up as he tried to remember his full name.

'Aawon Kwyle Lestwawd,' Aaron responded.

'Aaron Kyle Lestrade?' Jason asked to confirm what he translated the boy to, again the toddler nodded. 'How old are you Aaron?' Jason asked and watched as Aaron held up two dirty little fingers. 'Two?' Jason asked and Aaron nodded again.

'Wow practically an adult already aren't you?' Bruce asked also in a soft voice so he didn't startle the child either. Aaron smiled at Bruce slightly timidly but it was a smile non the less. 'How would you feel about coming to live with me and my family?' Bruce asked gesturing with his head over to Diana, Clark, Conner, Damian, Tim, Steph, Cass, Helena, Claire and Donna who were all stood (or sat in the buggy in Conner's case) at the end of the hallway.

'Li' wid you?' Aaron asked in a quite voice his ice blue eyes alight with surprise and confusion.

'That's right. But you have to answer the Commissionaire's questions,' Bruce said and the toddler flinched before swallowing and nodding his head. 'I'll sit with you and hold your hand,' Bruce said and the toddler's eyes grew wide as he gazed at Bruce with hope in his eyes.

'Pease,' the toddler whispered and Bruce smiled before picking the boy up and taking Jason's hand in his.

'He's ready now,' Bruce said when he returned to his family with Aaron on his hip who berried his face in Bruce's shoulder.

* * *

After an hour of questioning and paper signing Aaron Kyle Lestrade was now adopted by Bruce Thomas Kent-Wayne, Clark Jonathan Kent-Wayne and Diana Hippolyta Kent-Wayne and was on his way to his new home.

When Aaron saw the Manner he gasped and stared wide-eyed at it. 'Yeah that was all of our reactions to when we first saw the Manner,' Jason said smiling and Aaron turned to him with awe written across his face and his eyes shinning with toddler like curiosity.

'Home?' Aaron asked pointing to the Manner and Jason nodded.

'Yeah welcome home,' Jason replied and jumped out of the limo with the rest of the family Aaron following along holding Jason's hand in one hand and Bruce's in the other, he was terrified but at the same time he knew these people would not hurt him.

Bruce led the family up the stairs to the room Bruce knew Alfred had prepared for Aaron next door to Conner's room. The carpet and the walls were a soft green and the ceiling was painted a dark blue with glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to it, the light shade was made to look like the moon and other little planets were stuck to the ceiling. The curtains where navy blue with silver stars stitched on to them, the bed was a rocket-ship bed with Batman bedding on it, which was reversible and had Superman on the other side.

Bruce opened the draws next to the bed to show Aaron the clothes that were inside as well as the wardrobe with other clothes and Aaron gasped. Bruce then took Aaron into his adjoining bathroom which was painted sky blue with a white tiled floor with a soft blue mat placed next to the bath and some steps attached to the toilet to make it easier for Aaron to use the toilet during the night. 'What do you think?' Jason asked as Bruce started the bath for the toddler.

'Me?' Aaron asked with his head cocked to the side looking at Jason questionably.

'Yup all of it is for you! Including the toys and the books in your room,' Jason replied and Aaron's eyes widened in shock.

'Jason, could you take Aaron into his room and help him choose some clothes to wear?' Bruce asked turning to face his new ward and his son.

'Sure Papa! Come on Aaron,' Jason said and tugged Aaron back into the bedroom making Bruce smile.

Yes this child would fit in nicely into the Kent-Wayne family. Now just to tell him the family secret.


	9. Christmas

**A/N- when talking about Supergirl it's the one from Superman/Batman apocalypse instead of the Justice League because I prefer her more.**

Conner was awoken by whispering in his room, the sun had still not risen so it was still dark. The baby opened his eyes and turned his head to see all of his siblings stood there along with his aunt and second cousin. Dick put a finger to his lips and Conner nodded before lifting his arms up for his big brother, Dick complied and smiled at the baby who sucked on his pacifier contently as he laid his head on Dicks shoulder. The eleven children made their way to their parents' bedroom before slowly opening the door. Clark was laying on his back with his head facing Diana, Diana was on her side facing Bruce but her body against Clark's; and Bruce was on his stomach with his arm draped over Diana and the other under his pillow. All of them were snoring slightly in their sleep and the children smirked before sneaking up to the bed and Dick counted down from three on his fingers, when the last finger went down they all jumped onto the bed and screamed, 'It's Christmas!'

'Argh!' Clark cried as he tumbled off of the bed and Diana shot up staring wide-eyed at the children and Bruce cracked one eye open saw the kids and turned over so his back was facing them and falling back asleep.

'Merry Christmas,' the kids said as Aaron, the girls and baby Conner giggled happily. Clark smiled and grabbed his baby and blew raspberries on his little pudgy cheeks causing him to squeal happily and accidentally bop Clark on the head with his little fist.

'Oops. Sowwy dada,' the little boy said with his bottom lip quivering.

'It's OK Conner it was an accident,' Clark reassured kissing his son's head before dumping him on Bruce's back causing the man to grunt but didn't wake. 'Wake papa,' Clark said before placing Aaron on his shoulders and picking up Damian. Diana got up and picked up both Tim and Steph while the older children stood up and smiled up at their parents or cousin and sister in Claire and Donna's case. Conner giggled again and crawled up Bruce's back until he was at Bruce's shoulders and lent over giving Bruce a big wet kiss on the cheek causing Bruce's eyes to shoot open and shoot up, thankfully Conner had the good idea of rolling off onto the bed before hand.

'What the hell?!' Bruce squealed as he rubbed his cheek causing Conner to frown slightly as he watched his papa.

'Err Bruce,' Clark said looking at Conner whose eyes where misting over.

'What Clark?!' Bruce asked before noticing the man was not looking at him so followed his eye line until it fell on Conner who was tearing up. 'Oh baby papa's sorry,' Bruce cried before picking the baby up and cuddling him and rubbing his back.

* * *

After Conner calms down he snuggles into Bruce's arms and the family relax having avoided tears on Conner and Aaron's first Christmas. There came a knock at the door and Ma Kent poked her head in and smiled at the sight of the family. 'Argh good you're all awake! Well Merry Christmas,' she said and opened the door more with a large smile on her face.

'Merry Christmas Ma,' Clark replied and pecked his mother on the cheek before he and the other's followed her downstairs into the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast and Pa Kent was reading the news paper. 'Morning Pa,' Clark smiled as he sat Damian and Aaron in their usual places at the table.

'Morning son, Merry Christmas,' Jonathan Kent replied as he turned the page in the news paper.

'Merry Christmas,' Clark returned and sat in his usual place and smiled as Bruce set Conner in the highchair but turned it slightly so it was facing him more. The three parents always took it in turns to feed the baby, Clark and Bruce always took it in turns for the solid food as Diana was still breastfeeding when Conner woke in the morning, before his nap in the afternoon and before he went to bed at night.

Conner had woken at four that morning so Diana had fed him then before putting him back to bed so he wouldn't have another feeding until later.

* * *

Everyone dug into their breakfasts of Mince Pies and double cream, even Conner had that put it was mashed down a lot more so the baby could chew it easier. 'Hay Clark you coming to the Mount. Justice Christmas party tomorrow?' Claire asks as Alfred takes her bowl from her to wash it.

'We sure are, and then all of you are coming to the Justice League Christmas party at the Watch Tower the day after,' Clark replied smiling widely as Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled as well. Conner smiled as well when he saw his dada smiling and his papa smiling, because it made him happy to see them so happy. Diana saw her little boy's smile and nudged Bruce who turned towards her then followed her line of sight and his smile widened when he saw the smile on the baby's face.

'What you smiling about scamp?' Bruce asked as he tickled Conner's side causing the baby to giggle happily and try to wriggle away from Bruce's fingers.

'Stop papa! Stop!' the baby giggled and Bruce did so Bruce stopped tickling him and started feeding the little boy again who happily finished his breakfast before guzzling down his water and Clark burped him so Bruce could finish his breakfast.

* * *

Once breakfast had been finished and the dishes washed everyone sat at the table and each opened the presents in their stockings smiling as they did so. The presents where only small and often new underpants and socks with some games or hair pieces, but the kids seemed happy with them.

Once all the stocking presents had been opened the family made their way upstairs to dress for the day.

Diana had a red dress on which flowed down to her ankles showing off her figure without restricting her movement, she had a pair of red slippers on her feet which matched her dress nicely.

Clark had a red Christmas jumper with a reindeer on the front with a plain white t-shirt under it along with a pair of light blue jeans and blue socks.

Bruce also had a red Christmas jumper on but his had Santa on it, he had a plain black t-shirt under it and a pair of black jeans and Batman socks.

The kids all had various Christmas type clothing on, Dick had on what he usually had except he had a green Christmas jumper on instead of his usual green sweater with an elf on the front and without his shoes.

Helena had a green Christmas dress on with white knee-high socks.

Cass had a red Christmas dress on with black knee-high socks instead of the white ones that her older sister had.

Jason had a red Christmas jumper on that had a snow man on the front, he also had black jogging bottoms on with red socks and a Batman t-shirt under his jumper.

Tim had a blue Christmas jumper on that had snowflakes on it with a white t-shirt on under it and a pair of blue jeans and Superman socks.

Steph had a red Christmas dress on with purple knee-length socks and a red head band in her hair.

Damian had a green Christmas jumper on that had a snow man on the front with black jeans and black socks with a Batman t-shirt on under his jumper.

Aaron had a dark blue jumper on that had a silhouette of Santa in his sleigh with his reindeer on, he also had dark blue jeans on and blue socks.

And baby Conner had an elf costume on which made him look adorable, it consisted off green trousers and a matching jacket with little red trims and an elf hat to match. He also had green socks on to complete the outfit, under the costume he had a baby vest on reading "Baby's first Christmas" in red letters.

* * *

The children happily tore into their presents and thanked their family for the presents they got before playing with them while Alfred, Martha and Diana went to prepare their Christmas lunch. Jonathan and Clark where talking about Smallville so Bruce decided to play with the youngest of his family. Conner was happy when his papa came to play with him, the two where rolling a ball back and forth that had the Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Robin and Superboy logo's on it. Aaron was playing with his new blocks, Damian was reading his new books, Tim was also reading his new books, Steph was playing with her new princess dolls, Jason was playing on his new 3DS which was red and black (by special order from Bruce), Cass was playing on her new Lego Characters, Helena was playing on her tablet and Dick was playing with one of his new x-box games.

Bruce looked and smiled at his small family, things where defiantly a lot better now especially with baby Conner around. 'Papa?' a small voice called to him and Bruce looked down to see Conner had walked over to him when he had just sat there with the ball for a few minutes without moving.

'What's wrong Kon?' Bruce asked smoothing Conner's black hair back from his eyes.

'Wha' you tinking about?' Conner asked looking up at Bruce with wide blue eyes as if searching Bruce's soul for the answer.

'Just how happy I am that we're all here,' Bruce responded and kissed Conner's head causing the baby to smile happily before snuggling into Bruce's strong arms.

* * *

At twelve o'clock everyone was called into the kitchen for lunch. There was an amazing spread set out for them all to eat and all the food had a small amount that had been blended down slightly for Conner if her wanted any. There was Turkey, Lamb, Pork and Beef for meat, and Qworn sausages for Damian, then for vegetables there was Corn on the cob for Clark, Martha and Jonathan, Carrots, Onion, Roast Potatoes, mashed Potatoes, Peas (that only Dick would eat), Cabbage, Brussel Sprouts and Cauliflower cheese. There was also pigs in blankets and stuffing as well along with Apple Sauce, Mint Sauce, Cranberry Sauce and Garvey as well.

'Well you certainly out did yourselves,' Bruce commented when he saw all the food.

'Thank you Master Bruce,' Alfred responded before caving the Turkey as everyone sat down.

* * *

Once everyone's plates were filled Jonathan said grace and then everyone dug in with gusto eating the delightful food that had been provided for them. They where all full by the end, except Conner who had left room for his fill of his mama's milk before nap time.

Once Aaron, Damian and Conner were put down for a nap the rest of the family congregated in the living room and played watched TV as they waited for their food to sink down so they where not so uncomfortable.

At two o'clock the three little ones woke from their naps so the family played games and ate chocolates until dinner time. They had Boiling Bacon with salad and cheese with crackers, after that they had Christmas pudding with cream.

Carol's where then sung until it was time for the children to go to bed. Clark took Conner, Diana took Damian, Tim and Steph, Dick took Cass and Helena and Bruce took Aaron. 'Papa?' Aaron said as he yawned and Bruce tucked the two-year old in.

'Yes Aaron?' Bruce asked looking up at the boy with a smile on his face.

'Thank you,' Aaron said before falling a sleep cuddled up with his new Batman plushie.

Yes this Christmas had been a good one for everyone.


	10. New Years Disasters

Clark Kent sat back and watched as his husband ran around the Manner like a headless chicken, he was calling back and forth with Alfred and Dick as they tried to get everything ready in time for the New Years Eve party. 'Why didn't you wake me earlier Alfred?!' Bruce yelled as he put up drapes and such around the Ballroom where the main party would be held.

'I tried Master Bruce but you demanded I leave you until you where ready to get up,' Alfred responded as he waxed the Ballroom floor and glared at Bruce when he smudged the wax in his haste to decorate the room in time.

'In future ignore me if I say that,' Bruce said as he hurried from the Ballroom to the Dinning room next door to it where the formal meal would be held.

'Yes Mater Bruce,' Alfred sighed and rubbed his head as he followed his ward from the room to go to the kitchen and prepare the food.

Dick then ran into the Dinning room with his arms full of table clothes and napkins, he was obviously used to these sorts of things. Clark looked down at baby Conner who was watching all that was going on while sucking his pacifier and hugging his Superboy toy while snuggled in his dada's chest.

'I think they haven't realised that they still have another ten hours before the guests arrive, huh little man?' Clark asked and Conner nodded his head sleepily against Clark's chest, Clark looked at the clock and realised it was Conner's feeding time before his nap so went in search of Diana.

* * *

Diana was trying to keep the children occupied while Bruce, Alfred and Dick decorated; so she had taken them into the movie room and they where having a Disney movie marathon. She looked up when Clark entered the room and followed him when he tilted his head to the door. 'What is it Clark?' she asked once they where in the hall way.

'It's Conner's feeding time,' Clark responded and Diana looked at her watch her eyes widening as she noted the time, she than took Conner and made her way to his room for his feeding while Clark entered the movie room to watch the children.

As soon as the man had sat down Damian and Aaron crawled onto his lap to watch the movie, they were both getting tired as it was nearing nap time so they wanted cuddles, Clark of course welcomed it and wrapped his arms around the toddlers until they fell asleep.

* * *

When Diana returned Clark left to put Damian and Aaron to bed and then went to help Bruce with the preparations.

* * *

That evening at 9 o'clock guests started to arrive to the Manner for the annual New Years Eve Party, Conner was sat in his dada's arms with Aaron on his shoulder's, Damian was in Bruce's arms and the other kids were lined up beside the parents as they greeted the guests.

As soon as Barbara arrived Dick left with her and Bruce talked to the commissioner about things that Clark didn't want to know about.

* * *

Conner was toddling around the room happily avoiding the guest's easily as he was so small, Dick was recording him and he knew it as the baby toddled over to the food table where the caterers were stood. ''cuse me!' Conner called and the caterers looked around obviously not realizing who spoke and were about to turn back to each other when Conner spoke again. 'Down here!' Conner called and they looked down to see him.

'Well aren't you just a cutie?' one of the female caterers asked and Conner smiled widely.

'Can I have some cake pease? And for my big brudder Dick to?' Conner asked and the woman melted at the sound of the little boy.

'Of course you can,' she gushed and handed the little boy two slices of cake on separate plates.

'Tank you,' he smiled and toddled off towards Dick only to run smack into a woman in a light pink dress that left little to the imagination it was so tight to her body.

'You little shit!' she screamed and Conner whimpered and stood up with tears in his eyes, he didn't like it when people shouted, especially at him. 'This dress cost over three hundred dollars!' she screamed again and smacked Conner right across the face causing the little boy's head to snap to the left and fall onto his stomach facing the other way from the force of it. Conner cried out and Dick shoved his phone at Barbara and stood over his little brother protectively.

'Leave my brother alone you whore!' Dick bellowed and glared at the woman after picking Conner up and soothing him.

'How dare you!' the woman screeched and that hurt Conner's ears which started him off into a fresh bout of tears. The woman smacked Dick across the face snapping his head to the side as well but he just turned back and glared at her with blood seeping from his nose as she had hit him there. She went to slap him again but her arm was grabbed and two men stood in-front of Dick and Conner, both with thunderous expression's on their faces and the woman gulped when she realised it was Bruce Kent-Wayne and Clark Kent-Wayne meaning the woman who was holding her wrist, also with the same expression on her face, was Diana Kent-Wayne.

'You touch any of my children every again and I will end you,' Diana hissed at the woman and she gulped.

'Expect a lawsuit,' Bruce growled at her as he pressed a napkin to Dick's bleeding nose and Clark tried to sooth Conner who was still bawling uncontrollably. 'Now get out!' he yelled and the woman fled the Manner with glares following her.

* * *

Half an hour later Dick finished showing the video to Commissioner Gordon and his nose had stopped bleeding and Conner had cried himself to sleep with a bruise appearing on the side of his face, he may have been a super but he was still only a baby and therefore not as invulnerable as he was when he was a teen. Commissioner Gordon had taken pictures of the two boys' injuries to put in the file and then the party carried on. 'I can not believe the cheek of that woman,' Diana growled.

'She's never liked me,' Dick said as he sat with his "mother" where she had sat in a discrete corner so she could feed Conner as he woke up just before Dick arrived. 'She had a thing for Bruce you see and when I came along he started ignoring all woman in favour of me. I don't think she liked that much,' Dick said.

'That is so pathetic,' Diana growled and Dick nodded in agreement before watching the party goers.

* * *

At 11:59 everyone got into their couples, Dick stood with Barbara and Diana stood in-between her husbands as the countdown began. '10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!' Everyone yelled before kissing their significant others.

'I love you,' Bruce whispered to his husband and wife and they both smiled at him with happiness in their eyes.

'We love you two Bruce,' they whispered back and kissed again. Conner kissed each of his parents on the cheek and they smiled at the little boy who brought them all closer together.


	11. New friends (not Conner centric)

**A/N- In this story Bart is four years old when he sent back to the past by the older Wally.**

* * *

Conner Bruce Prince Kent was now two years old and was the cutest toddler you could ever see. He was as kind as his dada, as calm and collected as his papa (also as flirty much to the amusement of his siblings) and as wise as mama. The little boy's powers where still as controlled as they where when he was "sixteen" so his parents didn't have to worry about that.

He was also the best big brother to one year old Terrance Bruce Wayne, Terry like Damian was made from stolen DNA. A woman named Amanda Waller stole Batman's DNA for CADMUS, she knew who Batman really was of course and used it against him at times. Waller knew that Batman was only human and would one day die in active duty or would retire, but she also knew that the world needed a Batman so created project Batman Beyond, she found a couple who desperately wanted children and made a shot of DNA which was administered to the man, he believed he was just getting a flu shot.

Unfortunately three months after Terry was born his parents were killed in a catastrophic car crash while Terry was with a neighbor so Terry was left in the hands of Bruce Wayne and his family. The truth was revealed about how Terry came around, leaving out the part about Batman and so Terry became part of the family.

* * *

Right now Supertoddler (as he is a toddler now that's what they call him) was on the Watch Tower with Batboy (Aaron), Batman Beyond (Terry), Green Hawk(Sharon) and Green Lantern Jr (Zack).

Batboy was now a happy four-year old and was looking forward to stating Kindergarten the following year. 'Zack! Catch!' Supertoddler yelled giggling as he threw a ball at his friend who caught it easily and threw it back. The two boys where giggling while Batboy read a book in the corner and Green Hawk cheered the boys on.

A shadow then fell over Batboy causing the boy to look up and he came face to face with the smiling face of his daddy. 'Hello daddy,' Batboy said standing up and hugging the man who hugged back.

'Hey little man. There's two people I want you to meet,' Superman said and Batboy looked at the man with a confused face. 'Well I thought you would like some friends your own age instead of hanging out with your little brother's friends,' Superman explained and Batboy nodded his head.

'I like Green Hawk and Green Lantern Jr, but they are a bit to childish for me,' Batboy admitted looking at his daddy with sad eyes. Superman smiled and hugged his four-year old son before picking him up and nodding to the people watching the five children; the woman nodded back and went back to watching the other four children that Superman had left, while she carried on making lunch.

* * *

Superman carried his son to the Zeta Tube to wait for the two other four-year olds to be transported to the Watch Tower. 'What are there names daddy?' Batboy asked looking at Superman.

'Well one is called Impulse or Bart Allen, he was sent here from the future and is the grandson of Flash,' Superman explained and Batboy nodded understanding this so Superman carried on. 'And the other is Black Canary and Green Arrow's daughter. Her name is Mia Queen, she was adopted from the streets last year and has only just found out about you so wanted to meet you. Her Superhero name is Black Arrow,' Superman explained and Batboy nodded.

'But daddy what about friends for Terry?' Batboy asked and Superman smiled at the boys compassion for others even after how his life started.

'You remember Ray and Jade?' Superman asked knowing his son did as Ray often came around the Manner with Wally and Roy to take Dick out "on the town".

'Yes,' Batboy replied nodding his head as he looked up at his father with wide eyes waiting for his daddy to continue.

'Well you know they had a daughter Lian?' Superman continued and Batboy's eyes widened knowing where this was going and he smiled widely.

'But why are they only coming today?' Batboy asked his brow furrowed.

'Well actually they shouldn't be meeting until this weekend as we had planed to meet them at the park in Gotham so they had plenty of space to play but Red Arrow is away on a mission and Cheshire has hero training today so she has to bring Lian here,' Superman explained and Batboy nodded again.

'What's her Superhero name?' Batboy asked as he daddy finally put him down.

'Arrow Cat,' Superman replied and Batboy smiled, the name was nice and seemed fitting for the girl, even if the name changed when she got older.

'Is there another?' Batboy asked because he was concerned that both he and Conner would have two friends and Terry would only have the one.

'Yes as a matter of fact. His name is Arthur Curry Jr or Aquababy, he's the first-born son of Aquaman,' Superman replied and Batboy smiled once more before the Zeta Beam lit up and the boy turned shy hiding behind his daddy's leg. Superman smiled at his boy but left him there for now knowing that as soon as the children started talking to him he would come out of his shell and be fine.

'And please no pranking anyone,' Dinah Lance-Queen begged her adopted daughter as they appeared in the Zeta Tube along with Flash, Wally and another small boy who was in Flash's arms and talking really fast. Batboy looked at the people, he of course recognized Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Kid Flash, Cheshire and Aquaman but he did not recognize the children but he could deduce who was who just by looks alone not only the fact of who they where with. Batboy observes the people for a while before one of them runs to stand next to him making him jump out of his skin and let out a yelp.

'Hi! I'm Bart! Oh I mean Impulse,' the little red-head said quickly and Batboy only just understood what he was saying. Everyone stared at the two so Batboy turned his Bat-glare on them which caused his daddy to cuff him around the back of the head for.

'No pulling faces. I'm going to have to talk to your father about teaching you lot the Bat-glare,' Superman said sighing and Batboy stopped glaring before turning to Impulse.

'It is nice to meet you. I am Batboy,' the four-year old said bowing his head slightly in a polite way. 'I am unsure if I am allowed to tell you my real name,' he added shrugging.

'That's OK grandpa and Wally already told me. Your Aaron right?' Impulse asked and Batboy nodded his head before turning to the little girl who was slowly walking towards them.

'You must be Black Arrow, it is nice to meet you,' Batboy said holding out his hand which Black Arrow took and Batboy kissed the back of it making Black Arrow blush and Impulse giggled while Green Arrow glared at Superman who refused to look at Green Arrow at all.

'Call me Mia,' Black Arrow said and Batboy nodded.

'Are we friends now?' Impulse asked vibrating in place.

'Of course,' Black Arrow said and Batboy nodded smiling before clapping his hands once getting everyone's attention.

'Let's go to the playroom,' he suggested and everyone nodded before following the three children who were in the front as Batboy explained to the two other four-year olds about the rules in the playroom. The three seemed to be getting one very well.

* * *

When Batman Beyond woke form his nap it was to find two other babies in the play pen with him. 'Who are you?' he asked in baby talk with his head cocked to the side slightly.

'I'm Arrow Cat, or Lian. It's nice to meet you,' Arrow Cat replied also in baby talk.

'I am Aquababy or Prince Arthur jr,' the other baby replied and Batman Beyond smiled.

'I'm Batman Beyond! But you can call me Terry!' the baby said smiling and the three babies babbled away happily until their parents picked them up to take them home.


	12. Kindergarten

**A/N- As the story progresses Conner will age a year or a few years until he is once again a teenager.**

* * *

5 years

Clark, Bruce and Diana stood outside Gotham Elementary with Conner and Terry. It was Conner's first day of Kindergarten and he was not happy about it and kept crying every-time he was put down to take into the classroom. 'Conner what's wrong?' Clark asked as he once again cuddled his five-year old son.

'I don't wanna go!' he howled as he clung to his father and other parents were looking at the family, some with surprise and some with disapproval.

'Why not angel?' Diana asked rubbing the boys back.

'Alone,' Conner sniffed and the three parents realised what he meant and looked at their boy sadly as he clung to Clark tears falling down his podgy cheeks.

Clark was about to reassure his son when the kindergarten teacher approached them. Conner realised that it was M'Gann as her earth girl.

Bruce must have got her the job at the school and Conner smiled his tears drying up.

'Hello all. I am Miss Morse,' she said and winked at Bruce before looking at Conner. 'Now whys the little guy so sad?' she asked as she studied Conner.

'He doesn't like being alone,' Bruce explained and Miss Morse nodded.

'Hi Conner, I'm Miss Morse. Would you like to come to my classroom and meet the other children and the pets we have there?' she asked and Conner nodded so Clark put him down and Conner immediately took Miss Morse's hand and waved to his parents and brother before entering the school building.

* * *

Conner was sat in the classroom colouring in his drawing of his family when someone knocked into him making his crayon draw a massive black line across the page. 'Hay!' Conner cried out indignantly but the boy just sneered at him before walking off. Conner frowned and started his drawing again before colouring it in.

'OK now class we are all going to come up one by one and explain our drawing to everyone else,' Miss Morse said and everyone nodded. Skye Marks stood at the front of the classroom, he was red in the face as he stood with his paper at the front of the room which just had one person on it.

'This is me,' he said before going back to sit down.

'Skye the project was to draw your family,' Miss Morse said frowning at the boy and Skye's face went even more red.

'My families dead. The Joker killed them in one of his attacks. I live in an orphanage,' he said and several students laughed at him but Conner frowned.

'That's not funny. Most of my siblings are adopted because their families were dead,' he said and everyone stopped laughed and just looked at Conner, Skye smiled sadly at him and then stared at the table top.

'Well Conner would you like to go next?' Miss Morse asked and Conner nodded before walking to the front of the room.

'This is my family. I have three parents, my dada Clark Kent who is a reporter, my papa Bruce Wayne who works in Wayne industries and it the boss and my mama who is Diana Prince who works at the FBI. Than I have nine siblings, Dick Grayson is the oldest he's nineteen and is in college training to be a police man. Than there is my sister Helena Wayne who is fifteen and is in High School and she babysits every other weekend. Than there's my other sister Cass Cain who is fourteen, she's really quite and hardly ever speaks; but she's fun to play with. Than there's my other big brother Jason Todd who is twelve and he is the trouble maker of the family. Than there is Tim Drake who is ten years old; he's the smartest person in our family. Than there is ten-year old Steph Brown, she's a camera lover and always like being the centre of attention. Damian Wayne is my next brother, he's nine and is the grumpy one of the family and is also very well spoken. Aaron Lestrade is next, he's seven and always plays with me and makes me smile when I'm sad if Dick or my parents aren't around. Than there's me of course and then my baby brother Terry Wayne who is three, he's really annoying and looks a lot like my papa. Than there's my grandmother, I don't know her name. Than my grandma Martha Kent, my grandpa Jonathan Kent, my other granddad Thomas Wayne and my other grandmother Martha Wayne. There dead though. And finally our family butler Alfred Pennyworth who is like a grandfather to all of us and he is like papa's dad,' Conner finished as he pointed to Alfred last and then turned to his classmates.

'Well. . .that's a very big family. Has anyone got any question's for Conner?' Miss Morse asked turning to her class. Some kids raised there hands, including the boy who had knocked into Conner earlier and Skye. 'OK Skye,' Miss Morse said pointing to the shy boy.

'What's it like having a large family?' he asked.

'It's great at times but at other times it's hard because we can get lost in all the chaos, and sometimes the older ones get really over protective of the younger ones,' Conner replied.

'OK thank you Conner, err Amy,' Miss Morse said pointing to a small blonde haired girl in the front row.

'What's it like having three parents?' she asked.

'I love it,' Conner replied smiling.

'Tyler,' Miss Morse said pointing to the boy who had knocked Conner before.

'What's it like having two poofs as fathers,' he asked and Conner scowled at him before glaring.

'My fathers are not poofs or any other term used for people who like the same gender,' Conner replied and Tyler scowled at Conner before Conner sat down.

* * *

At brake Conner got talking to Skye and the two made fast friends until a group of older boys with Tyler came over. The older boys restrained Skye and Tyler stepped towards Conner who was yelling at the older boys. 'You have poofs as fathers is disgusting,' he sneered before spitting at Conner's feet.

'My parents are not poofs!' he growled his fists clenching.

'Oh the baby is getting angry,' Tyler jeered and shoved Conner. Conner didn't do anything because he knew he couldn't hit back. That was when Tyler punched Conner in the face casing the boy to fall to the floor with blood pouring from his nose but it wasn't broken unlike Tyler's hand.

'What is going on here?' Miss Morse asked.

'He attacked me!' Tyler accused showing the teacher his broken hand.

'I didn't,' Conner said slurring his words as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

'It's true Miss Morse check the camera!' Skye said pointing to the camera which was facing the kids and Tyler growled as the older kids scattered. Miss Morse pinched her nose and led the two boys to the nurse to get sorted out and then escorted them to the headmaster's office with the security footage.

Tyler was expelled and Bruce was phoned to collect Conner.

Bruce drove Conner home before talking to him when the two got home. 'What happened Conner?' he asked sitting across from the boy who now had a bruised nose. Conner explained what had happened and Bruce got angrier and angrier, of course not with Conner.

'Are you angry?' Conner asked looking up at Bruce and Bruce shook his head pulling his son into his arms rubbing his back.

'No, never,' Bruce soothed.


	13. The Fallen Knight

6 Years Old

Superboy stood at the large window of the Watch Tower staring down at the Earth which was spinning slowly. He had been left on the tower with Batman Beyond as their parents went to save the world again along with Nightwing who was now part of the Justice League along with Oracle. Blue Jay was now the leader of Young Justice and Red Robin was the leader of a new group with Ruby Robin called the Teen Titans who had their own HQ, Robin and Batboy were also a part of Young Justice.

Eagle was in charge of Gotham along with Falcon that night so Superboy was on his own. Superboy sighed and turned away from the window only to jump half a mile in the air when he noticed Batman Beyond was stood behind him. 'What?' Superboy asked glaring at his little brother who just stared back.

'Superboy!' two voices called out and Superboy jumped as he was tackled, almost, by two energetic bodies.

'Green Hawk! Green Lantern!' Superboy yelled smiling widely as he hugged his friends. 'I didn't know you guys where coming here today!' he said happily.

'We weren't but when mum heard that you where here on your own with Green Arrow and Batman Beyond so she called Green's dad and here we are,' Green Hawk explained and Green Lantern nodded. 'Than she called Aquaman and he's bringing up Aquaboy up as well and Red Arrow he's bringing up Arrow Cat to,' she added and Superboy nodded.

Sure enough as soon as she finished saying that Red Arrow walked in with Arrow Cat and Aquaman with Aquaboy who both wriggled down and ran over to Batman Beyond and started playing happily.

* * *

Superboy was lounging in the nursery talking and playing when a commotion was heard from the transport deck, of course only Superboy could hear it. 'What's up Kon?' Green Lantern asked looking at his friend with his head cocked to the side.

'Something's going on,' he replied and got up before running to the transport deck with his two friends following him. What they saw was not something Superboy ever wanted to see again. Wonder Woman was knelt on the floor with Batman's head in her lap and Superman was trying to staunch the blood that was flowing from the numerous wounds he had all over his body.

'He's hemorrhaging!' Superman yelled out as Batman's body began to shake and he started choking with blood running down his chin, both Superman and Wonder Woman had tears running down their faces as Flash grabbed him and ran to the Medical Wing with Martian Manhunter following.

'Dada? Mama?' Superboy whimpered getting the attention of two of his parents, the boy as pale and had tears running down his face he was also breathing very fast and he was shaking. Green Hawk and Green Lantern weren't much better.

'Conner, baby come here,' Wonder Woman called and Superboy ran into her arms sobbing.

'What happened?' he asked between sobs.

'We don't know, we lost sight of him in the battle, the next thing we knew we found him bloody and barely breathing on the edge of the battle,' Wonder Woman replied in a whisper. Hawkwoman and Green Lantern (Hal) took their children away and Superman washed his hands and changed in Superspeed before grabbing Batman Beyond and contacting the rest of the Batfamily as they paced outside the operating theatre where Batman was being operated on by Martian Manhunter and Flash.

Wonder Woman sang to Superboy and stroked his hair trying to calm the boy down, Batman Beyond didn't really understand and was sitting on the floor close by playing with his toys as Superman paced back and forth in distress and he kept looking at his hands before shaking his head and pacing again. It seemed to take forever for the rest of the Batfamily to arrive and all looked like they had been crying. 'How is he?' Nightwing asked in a croaky voice.

'We don't know he's still being operated on,' Superman replied as he pulled Damian and Aaron into a hug, both allowed it as they stared at the door that Superman was pacing in-front of.

'How did it happen?' Eagle asked looking at the door.

'We do not know,' Wonder Woman replied before going back to singing to Superboy who was still pale and shaking but his tears had long since dried up and instead his eyes looked blank and dull, which concerned both parents and the older siblings.

* * *

After three hours Martian Manhunter finally left the room and the family all looked at him with bated breath. 'He is stable but in a very bad way. We lost him twice on the operating table and are concerned that he may not make it through the night. If he does he should make a full, if slow, recovery,' the Martian replied as Flash zoomed from the room down the hall into another, more clean, room where they placed Batman who was now only in his cowl and a pair of sterile hospital pants. He was covered in cut bruises, wires and bandages. The bat had a breathing tube down his throat and a heart monitor connected to him along with other machines which made the normal busy bat look small and. . . well dead.

Superboy refused to leave at any time, except for using the bathroom and the rest of the family followed his example, but they did leave for food and to wash and such but they all slept in the room.

* * *

It had been three days and Batman was still showing no signs of waking up. Conner was in his Batman pyjamas with his Superman slippers as he watched his father with his Superboy plushie clutched in his hands. 'Please wake up papa we need you. Dada has started to withdraw in on himself and is getting slightly violent when fighting the bad guys and we're afraid that he might tip over the edge if you don't wake soon, mama is always arguing with dada now and I think she might move back to Themyscira soon. Please wake up papa we all need you, Dick is struggling being Batman and everyone is arguing with each other and hurtful things have been said by all. Even Terry had realised something is wrong and wont let mama and dada out of his sight,' Conner whispered tears falling down his cheeks slowly as he stared at his papa. The six year old took Batman's hand in his and it felt cold and dead. Conner continued talking to Batman when he chocked on a sob and laid his head on his papa's chest just listening to the heart beat under his ear. 'Please wake up, please,' the little boy sobbed and that was when he felt it. The hand the boy was holding contracted and stayed like it. Conner's head shot up and saw his papa's eyes opening slightly. 'Papa!' the little boy screamed in glee, of course Superman heard his sons scream and thought the worst so bashed into the room with the Batfamily and Wonder Woman following after him only to freeze when they saw Conner crying and hugging Batman who was hugging back.

Batman had returned to the Batfamily once again, he was of course to stubborn to die just yet.


	14. The Zoo

Seven years old

Conner giggled as he ran around Gotham zoo with Skye, Zack and Sharon all of them were slightly high on sugar and Dick, who had taken them to the zoo with Barbara, was exhausted! 'Come on Conner! I want to see the Tigers!' Sharon yelled pointing to the cage with two tigers inside watching the public walking by.

'OK,' Conner replied and walked over to the cage with his friends as Sharon cooed at the tiger cubs that were running around. Sharon was transfixed on the tigers and looked as if she would never move again but the boys soon got board watching the tiger's do very little so they ran back to Dick who was seated not so far away from where Barbara stood with Sharon at the tiger enclosure.

'Get bored did you?' Dick asked grinning.

'Yeah tiger's are boring!' Zack agreed nodding his head. 'I prefer Snakes! They are much cooler,' the seven-year old declared before he started running around and hissing like a snake.

'I think the Lions are the best,' Skye said in his quite voice looking at the floor like he always did and Conner placed a hand on his shoulder smiling at his best friend.

'Lions are cool. But Wolves are my favorite,' Conner said with a sad smile on his face and Dick grimaced knowing he missed Wolf, after Conner had been tuned into a child Wolf had been given to Miss Martian to look after but he had died about a year ago much to Conner's pain and anguish, the boy had not stopped crying for a month after that and had gone into a depression quite quickly. So Bruce, Diana and Clark all used their power, as civilians, to get a new wolf for Conner that lived in the Bat-Cave and sometimes went into Conner's room and loved running around at the Forest near Mount. Justice.

'Hay! Come on you four let's go and grab some lunch!' Barbara called and the four grinned before jogging over to get some lunch with their stomach's rumbling.

* * *

Barbara and Dick had chicken burgers with fries and a side salad with coffee (Dick) and ice water (Barbara), Sharon had a chicken salad with fries and a strawberry milk shake, Zack had a beef burger with fries (which he smothered in ketchup) and a chocolate milk shake, Skye and Conner both had chicken nuggets, fries a side salad and a glass of apple juice.

Skye new about the family being Super Hero's, as well as Sharon, Zack and the others. He thought it was very cool and that was how they found out about Skye being a meta human, he had suddenly turned into a half-human half-water Phoenix and was quite shocked about it but smiled none the less and changed himself back grinning the whole time.

They even found a hero similar to him called Water Dragon in England who was actually being exiled due to her powers and moved to Manhattan where Skye now lived, even though he still attended the same school as Conner.

* * *

'So where shall we go now?' Dick asked after he paid for the food and took Conner's hand while he took Skye's. Barbara took Zack's hand (much to his annoyance) and Sharon's hand and followed Dick.

'The Reptile House!' Zack immediately yelled out and Sharon shivered.

'But I don't like snakes and spiders,' she said pouting as she glared at Zack.

'Don't care I wanna see them!' Zack growled back glaring at Sharon.

'Why doesn't Babs take Sharon to where ever she wants to go and I will take the boys to the reptile house? Meet up again in ten at the Lion enclosure,' Dick said and everyone nodded before Dick took Zack's hand and led the three boys to the reptile house.

* * *

When they left ten minutes later Dick was holding Skye who had his face berried in his shoulder and Conner was glaring at Zack who looked a little sheepish. Of course Skye perked up when they arrived at the lion enclosure and wriggled down before getting as close as he could to the lions and just watched them. Conner was immediately by his friends side and Sharon followed dragging a complaining Zack behind her. 'What happened?' Barbara asked her fiancée as they watched the children.

'Skye got scared by the snake's and the crocodiles but Zack refused to leave and started calling Skye names under his breath. I told Zack off then allowed Skye to hide in my shoulder until we left,' Dick explained and Barbara sighed.

'We really need to talk to Zack's dad about the boys attitude, it just isn't right,' she said and Dick nodded in agreement.

'Dick! Can we go to the wolves now?' Conner asked jogging over holding Skye's hand once more causing Dick to smile to himself.

'Sure we can Con,' Dick replied and took his little brother's other hand and lead them to the last exhibit where Conner stared at the wolves longingly before he turned away and begged Dick to pick him up. Dick sighed and led the kids to the gift shop and brought Conner a large stuffed wolf which cheered him up. Skye brought a stuffed lion, Sharon brought a stuffed Tiger and Zack brought a stuffed snake.

All in all the day had been good and the children all fell asleep on the ride back to Wayne Manner where their parents were waiting to pick their children up. Including Jessie Sparrow who was Skye's guardian and Water Dragon.

* * *

Conner slept well that night having been exhausted, but he couldn't help but feel sad about missing Wolf even with his new wolf, called Moon, by his side. It was sad for the boy and he wished that wolf was still alive.


End file.
